The Start of Our Lives
by Victoriousfan1
Summary: You guys asked for it. Ever wonder how Jade and Beck reacted to Jade's pregnancy? This is the very beginning to my popular story, 'Bade Lives Years Later'.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the first chapter. 'Bade Lives Years Later' will be updated on Thursday, don't hate me. I have readers who actually enjoy this story and wait weeks for an update. It's not fair for me to focus on one story.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Jade and Beck have been married for a good three years. They live in a spacious one bedroom apartment in L.A where they both work. Beck is a known actor since his first debut in a film with Brad Pitt. Jade is a play writer and director also known for her work.**

**Monday morning, Beck walked into his bedroom to wake Jade. She was asleep wrapped in a blanket, Beck stroke her cheek waking her up.**

Beck: Babe, it's almost nine.

Jade: (groans) No. ten more minutes.

Beck: (chuckles) You said that ten minutes ago.

**Jade sat up wiping her eyes.**

Jade: I hate Mondays. This day is going to be so slow, I can feel it.

Beck: At least you're not stuck doing press all day.

**Jade groaned as she laid back on her pillow.**

Beck: (kisses Jade) Your coffee is gonna get cold.

Jade: There is nothing I hate more than cold coffee.

Beck: (laughs) You know we have to babysit tonight right? Did you forget?

Jade: Don't remind me.

Beck: Come on, it'll be fun. John is a good baby.

Jade: Then why can't he stay home and watch himself?

Beck: I'm gonna go eat some cereal while you get ready.

Jade: Can you toast me a bagel?

Beck: Sure babe.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Jade and Beck were home from work. Beck was watching TV while Jade was cooking dinner.**

Jade: Are you okay with steak tonight?

Beck: Yeah, steak sounds okay.

Jade: Good. Because that's all we have left in the fridge.

Beck: Is it my turn to go grocery shopping?

Jade: Yes, and this time, get the things on the list instead of getting pointless shit.

**The doorbell rang.**

Beck: That's Ben with John.

Jade: Oh great. Let the headache begin.

Beck: Be nice Jade.

**Beck walked over to the door and opened it, Ben walked in.**

Ben: Hey bro, thanks again for watching John for me.

Beck: No problem but, where is he?

**Ben looked at his empty hands.**

Ben: Dammit! He's in the car. I don't know why I keep forgetting him.

**Ben rushed out the door.**

Beck: It's amazing how he's breathing on his own.

**A few minutes later Ben came running in with John.**

Ben: Here's his bag, it's filled with toys and uh other stuff.

**Ben handed Beck the bag, Jade walked up.**

Ben: And here's the kid.

**Ben handed the toddler to Jade, disgusted she sat him down.**

Jade: Remind me again why we're watching your son?

Ben: Merissa is working late and I have things to do.

Beck: What things?

Ben: Uh, kite flying. Yeah, I'm flying kites. Well, bye!

**Ben rushed out closing the door, John started whimpering.**

Jade: Uh, what is happening?

**John started crying Beck picked him up.**

Beck: He just misses his dad.

**Beck tried to soothe the toddler causing him to cry harder.**

Beck: How do we get him to stop crying?

Jade: Don't know, don't care. He's your problem, not mine.

**Jade walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner.**

Beck: Come on John, its okay. Your daddy will be back soon.

**Twenty minutes later:**

**Jade finished dinner, she walked to the living room where Beck was still trying to calm John.**

Jade: Will you shut him up?

Beck: I'm trying, I hope we're not disturbing the neighbors.

Jade: I don't care about the neighbors, just shut him up. He's giving me a headache.

Beck: I tried everything Jade. He's not giving in.

Jade: That's it, I'm calling Ben to come get his kid.

Beck: No! You can't do that.

Jade: You're right. Ben's the idiot. I'm calling Merissa.

Beck: No, I mean, we can't give up.

**Beck's phone started ringing, he looked to see who it was.**

Beck: I have to take this call, will you take him.

Jade: No.

Beck: Jade, he's not that bad. I really have to take this call, here.

**Without warning Beck handing the screaming toddler to Jade before grabbing his phone rushing into another room.**

Jade: Don't you ever get tired of this screaming?

**Jade sat down holding John.**

Jade: (sighs) Will you shut up?

**Jade sat the toddler aside and grabbed his bag.**

Jade: What's in here that will hush you up?

**Jade searched the bag finding something.**

Jade: Will this work?

**Jade stuck a pacifier into John's mouth, he instantly calmed down.**

Jade: Was that all it took?

**Jade rolled her eyes looking at the TV, John crawled onto Jade's lap.**

Jade: What are you doing?

**John laid his head on Jade's chest closing his eyes.**

Jade: Oh I see what you're doing. You're using me as a human pillow.

**Jade tried taking John off her, he tightened his grip and started to whimper.**

Jade: Fine, you win. Anything to keep you quiet.

**After finishing his phone call Beck returned to the living room.**

Beck: How'd you do it?

Jade: I gave him his pacifier.

Beck: Why didn't I think of that?

**Jade shrugged looking down at John.**

Jade: I think it's safe to put him in bed now.

**Jade carefully stood up and carried John to the bedroom. After putting John in bed, Jade walked to the kitchen where back was sitting at the table prepared to eat, Jade sat down.**

Jade: I hope it's not cold.

**Beck stared at Jade smiling.**

Jade: What?

Beck: You were great with him.

Jade: It was nothing, I was just shutting him up.

Beck: Are you going to be great when we have our own kid?

**Jade nearly choked on her corn.**

Jade: Huh?

Beck: Don't you think it's time to start a family Jade?

Jade: We are a family Beck.

Beck: A family with a kid. One or two at least.

**Jade sighed as she took a sip of her drink.**

Jade: Beck, I'm not ready to have a baby yet. You know that.

Beck: Would you consider having one?

Jade: You and me parents Beck? That's funny.

Beck: What's funny about it?

Jade: You couldn't even stop a two year old from crying. What happens with our own baby?

Beck: I can learn.

Jade: Well, you have a good few years to learn.

Beck: Few years?

Jade: (nods) We are not having kids right now, it's just not the right time.

/ / / / / / / /

**A couple days later, Jade was having lunch with her best friend Jenny.**

Jade: He's acting so childish about this. He keeps moping around the house acting like he's depressed.

Jenny: He just wants to have a baby Jade. What's wrong with that?

Jade: I can think of a hundred things.

Jenny: You really don't want to have a baby?

Jade: I don't know.

Jenny: You and Beck have been married for three years now, don't you think it's time?

Jade: Jenny please, a bay would just be a little too much for us.

Jenny: Do you two still have sex with a condom?

Jade: Of course, did you not hear what I just said?

Jenny: I think Beck wants to add more to his life. He might get bored with just the two of you.

Jade: No he won't.

Jenny: I'm getting bored. I want to be an auntie.

Jade: You have a sister.

Jenny: You know she can't have any babies.

Jade: Lucky her.

Jenny: You and Beck talked about having a kid, why all of a sudden are you pushing away the subject?

Jade: Because, I, not everyone is fit to be a mother.

Jenny: That's true.

Jade: And if I have a kid I don't want to ruin it's life.

Jenny: That's not fair to Beck.

Jade: (annoyed) Well then why don't you have a baby for Beck.

Jenny: Cant. It'll ruin my figure.

**Jenny smiled at Jade causing Jade to laugh.**

**Later that day:**

**Beck returned home late in the evening he walked to the kitchen to make him a sandwhich. Jade walked in and kissed him on the neck.**

Beck: Hey babe.

Jade: Hey.

Beck: How was your day?

Jade: It actually went great. I've been thinking hard though.

Beck: Thinking hard? About what?

Jade: Us.

Beck: What's wrong with us?

Jade: (sighs) Maybe having a kid won't be so bad.

Beck: Why the sudden change of attitude?

Jade: I know how much you want a baby and it's killing me seeing you upset about it.

Beck: I'm not upset Jade.

Jade: Yes you are.

Beck: Jade, if you don't want a baby that's fine. I wouldn't force you into doing something you disagree on.

Jade: I'm not disagreeing. I think it's time to have a baby.

**Beck looked at Jade.**

Beck: Really?

Jade: Yes, now do you want to waste time talking?

**Jade took the butter knife and bread from Beck's hands putting it on the counter. She pulled Beck close kissing him. Beck pulled away.**

Beck: You sure about this?

Jade: Yes Beck! Stop asking before I change my mind.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. This story isn't as popular as the other one but I love it. Please tell me what you think, I'm working hard rewriting this story. If you don't like it that's fine, move on and keep rude comments to yourself, no need to be mean.**

**Oh and btw I am only rewriting the first few chapters to add more to the story of Jade's pregnancy. They chapters after the babies' birth will be the same. No worries, this story will still have the same chapters from after the birth, same drama, same everything. Just putting more into the beginning.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**John: Son of Ben.**

**Jenny: Close friend if Jade and Beck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only two people told me what they thought of this story. What do **_**you**_** think of the story?**

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**The next morning, Jade and Beck were still in bed, they were awake laying in each other's arms.**

Beck: Do you regret last night?

Jade: No.

**Jade looked up at Beck and kissed him.**

Jade: That was the best we ever had.

Beck: (chuckles) I'm just that good huh?

Jade: Shut up Beck.

Beck: So, do you think it worked?

Jade: I don't know Beck, maybe.

Beck: When will you know?

Jade: I have to wait until I get my period.

**Jade unwrapped herself from Beck's arms getting out of bed.**

Beck: Where are you going?

Jade: To shower.

Beck: Am I invited?

Jade: You had your fun last night.

Beck: Aw, come on babe. I need to shower too.

Jade: I'm going solo today.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**A month later, Tuesday morning, Jade woke up and went to the bathroom and became excited to see a surprise.**

Jade: (yells) Beck! Beck babe! Get in here!

**Beck woke up and quickly walked to the bathroom.**

Beck: What's wrong Jade?

Jade: (smiling) It's been two weeks.

Beck: Um, okay. That's great, I guess. But why the excitement?

Jade: I'm two weeks late Beck!

**Beck became excited and spun Jade around.**

Beck: I can't believe this is actually happening. A kid of our own.

Jade: I know.

Beck: So what do we do?

Jade: We have to be sure. I'll pick up a pregnancy test on my way home later.

Beck: (hugs Jade) We've come a long way.

Jade: Yeah. Now get out so I can shower.

Beck: (chuckles) Okay, I'm leaving. Please don't hurt me.

**Later that day:**

**Jade met up with her best friend Jenny for lunch.**

Jenny: I can't believe it. Jade West is having a baby.

Jade: That's Jade Oliver to you.

Jenny: (smiles) I'm going to be an auntie.

Jade: I'm not one hundred percent sure if I'm pregnant.

Jenny: You're two weeks late.

Jade: I know, but I have to be sure.

Jenny: If the baby is a girl she'll be so cute! If it's a boy he'll look just like Beck!

**Jade laughed at Jenny's excitement.**

Jade: You're more excited than I am.

Jenny: I'm just so happy for you and Beck. Do his parents know?

Jade: (shakes her head) We want to be sure first. So, don't tell anyone.

Jenny: I won't. But I want you to call me after you take the test.

**Later that day,**

**Jade was home before Beck. When Beck walked in the door Jade jumped up from the couch.**

Jade: What took you so long?

Beck: (chuckles) I always get home at this time.

Jade: You couldn't drive any faster?

Beck: Did you get a test?

Jade: (nods) I got two.

**Jade and Beck walked to their bathroom. Jade opened a pregnancy test looking at it.**

Beck: Well?

Jade: I haven't peed on it yet Beck. What do you mean, well?

**After peeing on the stick, Jade was pacing around the bathroom. It's been five minutes since she's peed.**

Jade: I can't look at it. You do it.

**Beck grabbed the test from the sink studying the results.**

Beck: Jade, it, it says negative.

Jade: What? You're probably reading it wrong. Let me see.

**Jade grabbed the test from Beck.**

Jade: It is negative. But how?

Beck: Just take the other test, maybe something is wrong with this one.

Jade: Okay. Maybe you're right.

**Jade threw the stick into the waste basket, Beck handed her the other test.**

Jade: This is it.

**Twenty minutes later after Jade took the second test, her and Beck were in their bedroom sitting on their bed.**

Beck: Jade it's okay. We can always try again.

Jade: I don't care anymore.

Beck: What do you mean?

Jade: This was just a sign to tell us we don't need a baby right now.

Beck: But, you, you finally agreed to have a baby.

Jade: Yeah, well, now I changed my mind. I don't want a kid.

**Jade got up walking out the bedroom, Beck followed after her.**

Beck: Where are you going?

**Beck stood confused watching Jade as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her car keys.**

Jade: I'm going to Jenny's.

**A few hours later, Jade finally returned home. She was greeted by the smell of burgers. Beck walked from the kitchen and kissed Jade.**

Beck: Hey babe, I made dinner. Cheeseburgers and fries.

Jade: Smells great. Let me use the bathroom first.

Beck: (smiles) I'll have your food sitting on the table waiting for you.

**After using the bathroom Jade met Beck at the dining room table.**

Beck: Are you okay? Still thinking about earlier?

Jade: I'm fine Beck. Trust me.

**Jade took a bite of her burger and stuffed some fries in her mouth.**

Beck: Do you like it?

Jade: I love it.

Beck: Thanks. I marinated the beef in barbeque sauce.

Jade: It's missing something.

**Jade stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen, seconds later she came back holding a condiment. **

Beck: Sour cream?

Jade: Duh.

**Beck watched as Jade squeezed the sour cream onto her burger and fries.**

Beck: But, you hate sour cream.

**Jade took a huge bite of her burger rolling her eyes back in delight.**

Jade: Not today I don't.

**Beck sat back and watched Jade eat her dinner, finishing her meal in less than ten minutes. She noticed him staring.**

Jade: What?

Beck: Was your burger _that_ good?

Jade: I was just hungry Beck. I ate a light lunch.

Beck: I'm not trying to upset you Jade.

Jade: Well you're doing a lousy job.

Beck: When I'm finished, do you want to watch a movie?

Jade: No. I'm going to bed.

**Jade got up and walked away.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**A couple days later, Friday morning, Jade felt nauseous . She quietly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Beck woke up hearing Jade.**

Beck: Babe?

**Beck walked to the bathroom opening the closed door. Jade sat on her knees as she puked into the toilet. Beck walked over to her and held her hair back. **

Jade: I think I'm done.

**Jade flushed the toilet, Beck helped her up.**

Beck: You okay?

**Jade nodded walking past Beck to brush her teeth.**

Jade: Sorry, I woke you up.

Beck: It's cool. It's only ten minutes before my alarm is set.

**Jade finished brushing her teeth and held her head.**

Beck: What's wrong babe?

Jade: I don't think I can make it to work today.

Beck: Stay home.

Jade: I am. I think I have food poisoning or something.

**Beck walked Jade to their bed helping in.**

Beck: Want me to make you some coffee?

Jade: Would you?

Beck: (kisses Jade) It would be my pleasure.

**Beck made Jade a cup of coffee, he walked to their bedroom to give it to her.**

Jade: Thanks.

**Jade took a drink and turned her head spitting out the coffee.**

Beck: What's wrong? Is it too hot?

Jade: No. This taste awful! What did you put in it?

Beck: Your usual, black with just two sugars.

Jade: Well it tastes like shit.

**Jade sat the coffee on the table next to her as she covered her mouth.**

Jade: Bathroom.

**Jade jumped out of bed running to the bathroom.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**I am going to try to post as many updates before Thursday. Due to the high views and low reviews I take it that no one is interested. It's cool my spirit isn't broken. I'll keep updating for the three reviewers.**

**Kaitlyn Nicole C: ****Why would u re write the whole story?**

**Me: Hi, I'm not rewriting the whole story. I'm just rewriting the beginning to add things in and to improve. As I explained, the story seemed rushed and sloppy to me. I am only rewriting the beginning. When I'm finished of course I'll add the later chapters in and continue from there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing giving me your thoughts on this story, it is very appreciated; Zanessaistruelovexxxx, BECKFAN, Kaitlyn Nicole C, oliviax27, Nutella Cupcakes, and Mustachelover.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**Friday morning, Beck sat on the couch studying a script. He had an audition that morning and wanted to prepare himself. Jade strutted into the living room, she stood in front of Beck holding something in her hand.**

Beck: Uh, hey babe.

Jade: What is this?

Beck: (confused) A tube of toothpaste.

Jade: That's right! Can you tell me where I found this?

Beck: In the bathroom?

Jade: What shelf in the cabinet did I find this on?

Beck: Top?

Jade: The second shelf! How many times do I have to tell you to put this on the first shelf?

Beck: What? Babe, you're freaking out because I put the toothpaste on a certain shelf?

Jade: When I brush my teeth, I don't want to search the cabinet for toothpaste. It should be on the fucking bottom shelf!

**Beck watched as Jade stormed away to the bathroom, confused he sat with his mouth ajar.**

Beck: What the hell?

**Jade brushed her teeth and dressed for the day, she walked out the bedroom, Beck looked up at her.**

Beck: What's wrong?

Jade: Do you really have to leave me today?

Beck: Yeah, I'm sorry Jade.

**Beck stood up to hug Jade.**

Beck: Are you crying?

Jade: I don't want to spend the day alone. Why can't you just stay home?

**Surprised Beck wiped away Jade's tears before kissing her.**

Beck: I have an audition today. I'm not sure how long it'll take but I will be home as soon as I can.

Jade: Okay. I'll just invite Jenny to come over.

Beck: Yeah, that'll work.

**Beck collected his script and car keys and gave Jade another kiss.**

Beck: I have to leave, don't want to be late.

**Later that morning, Jade's best friend Jenny was over keeping Jade company.**

Jenny: Want to go to the park and relax?

Jade: No. Are you hungry? I'm hungry.

Jenny: But we just ate. You should be full after eating all of those pancakes.

Jade: I know. I don't know why, but I'm just so hungry. It's like I never ate.

**Jade walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.**

Jade: There's not shit in here that I want. Oh wait.

**Jade grabbed a jar of pickles, she opened it, grabbed a pickle and took a bite.**

Jade: I wonder if we have any peanut butter.

Jenny: (yells) Jade?

Jade: (yells) What?

**Jenny walked into the kitchen.**

Jenny: You don't have to be so mean I just- what the hell are you eating?

Jade: Pickles.

Jenny: With peanut butter?

Jade: Yeah.

Jenny: I think it's time for me to leave.

Jade: Already? You're so rude. I called you here because I wanted to spend time with you.

Jenny: My time spent here was watching you stuff your face.

Jade: Yeah I know. I think it's because of my period.

Jenny: Oh, yeah the first couple of days are always the worst.

Jade: No, I mean I think it's because I haven't gotten my period this month.

Jenny: Oh my God. Why didn't I realize this before?

Jade: Realize what?

Jenny: The mood swings, eating obsessively, and the disgusting cravings.

Jade: If you're just gonna insult me, you can leave.

Jenny: Jade you're pregnant.

Jade: Very funny Jenny. We both know those tests came out negative. Can we just move on?

Jenny: We can move on alright, come on!

**Jade was about to take another bite of her snack until Jenny pulled her along.**

Jade: Hey!

Jenny: Come on.

Jade: Where are we going?

**Thirty minutes later, Jade and Jenny arrived to a doctor's office. Jade walked in carrying a slushy along with a hotdog.**

Jenny: I told you to leave that in the car.

Jade: I don't know why I let you talk me into this Jenny.

Jenny: Hi, we're here for a pregnancy test.

Nurse: Okay, just sign these papers and the doctor will be with you soon.

**The nurse handed Jade a pen with a stack of papers, she and Jenny sat in the waiting room.**

**With the doctor:**

Dr. Xi: So you took two pregnancy tests and they both were negative.

Jade: (nods) Yes.

Dr. Xi: And you haven't had your period since?

Jade: (nods) Yes, that is correct.

Jenny: She's also been having mood swings and cravings.

Dr. Xi: Well go ahead and pee in this cup, and I'll have your results.

Jenny: It's a good thing you drank that slushy.

**A few minutes later:**

Jade: Jenny you know how I felt the first time. I don't want to be hurt again.

Jenny: Jade, we are only here to get results to why you've been weird these past weeks.

Dr. Xi: (walks in) Well Mrs. Oliver, the results are in.

Jade: And?

Dr. Xi: (smiles) Positive. Congratulations.

Jenny: I knew it! In your face Jade! I was right, I was right!

**Jenny started to victory dance around the room, Jade rolled her eyes.**

Jade: Jenny you're wrong. I am not pregnant.

Dr Xi: Any morning sickness?

Jade: Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. It could be the things I ate.

Dr. Xi: You're pregnant.

Jade: I don't believe you.

Dr. Xi: Really? Well let's do an ultrasound.

**Jenny stopped her victory dancing.**

Jenny: This early? Is that possible?

Dr. Xi: Yes. We can look at the sac.

**Doctor Xi got Jade settled on the bed and started the ultrasound.**

Jade: And how is this going to prove anything?

Dr Xi: I will show you the sac inside you that will soon carry your baby.

Jenny: This is so cool! We should call Beck.

Jade: Jenny no. I am not having a baby.

**The doctor turned the monitor showing Jade and Jenny.**

Dr. Xi: Here is the sac.

Jade: What sac?

**The doctor pointed to the screen.**

Dr. Xi: That sac. You can't really see it but its there.

Jenny: (screams) Oh my gosh Jade! You're really pregnant!

Jade: I can't believe this.

Dr. Xi: Well, believe it. Judging by the size of the sac, I have to say you're five weeks.

Jenny: I'm going to be an auntie.

Dr. Xi: Congratulations. Want me to print the ultrasound?

Jade: No.

Jenny: Yes, you have to show Beck.

Dr. Xi: It's printing. Is this your first baby?

Jade: (nods) Yes.

Dr. Xi: I'll be back.

**The doctor left the room.**

Jenny: (hugs Jade) I'm so happy for you. Aren't you happy?

Jade: It hasn't settled in yet.

Jenny: Don't worry, it will.

**The doctor came back into the room and handed Jade a few things.**

Dr. Xi: Here's your ultrasound, the sac is labeled so you can see it. Also, here are a few parenting magazines.

Jade: Parenting magazines? Is this necessary?

Dr. Xi: You do plan on keeping the baby, don't you?

**Jade sighed and nodded.**

Dr. Xi: These magazines will give you a head start. Oh, and you're due here every month for an appointment.

**Later at home:**

**Jade was laying on the couch reading a magazine, Beck walked in the door.**

Beck: Hey babe.

Jade: (looks up) Hi. How was your audition.

Beck: It went great. I have a good feeling about getting the role.

**Beck hung up his jacket and walked over to Jade, who was focused on the magazine.**

Beck: What's all this?

**Beck picked up a magazine.**

Beck: Parenting magazines?

Jade: My doctor forced me to bring this home.

Beck: Why'd you go to the doctor? Are you sick?

Jade: (sighs) Beck sit down.

**Beck sat down, Jade grabbed the ultrasound photo from her purse and handed it to Beck.**

Beck: Ultrasound?

Jade: (nods) It turns out that I am pregnant.

Beck: We're having a baby?

Jade: Yes Beck, we are having a baby.

Beck: Babe, this is great!

**Beck kissed Jade.**

Jade: I'm five weeks along.

Beck: How come the pregnancy tests were negative?

Jade: (shrugs) Those things don't always work.

**Beck studied the ultrasound photo and pointed to the small circle.**

Beck: Is that our baby?

Jade: That's the sac, the baby is too small for us to see. It's not developed yet.

**Beck smiled as he kissed Jade passionately.**

Beck: I'm going to be a daddy.

**Beck placed his hand on Jade's flat stomach leaning close to it.**

Beck: Hi little one. Can't wait to meet you soon.

**Jade pushed Beck's hand away.**

Jade: I understand your excitement but you're starting to get ridiculous.

Beck: This explains so much.

Jade: What do you mean?

Beck: You've been eating a lot lately.

Jade: It's my hormones! And don't ever mention my eating habits again.

**Jade got up from the couch and stormed off to the kitchen.**

Beck: Nine months of that? It's worth it.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**Happy Birthday to Ariana Grande and Jennette Mccurdy! Also, this is the same day I published my first story, 'Bade Lives Years Later' a year ago.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Nurse: Nurse at doctor's office.**

**Dr. Xi: Jade's doctor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a few weeks since Jade and Beck learned of Jade's pregnancy.**

Jade: (whispering) Beck.

**Beck was sound asleep, Jade started to tap him.**

Jade: (whispering) Beck.

**Beck was still asleep snoring loudly.**

Jade: Beck!

**Jade startled Beck waking him up.**

Beck: Huh? What?

Jade: Finally.

**Beck looked at the clock and tiredly sighed.**

Beck: What's wrong Jade?

Jade: I can't sleep. I'm hungry.

Beck: (sighs) Do you want a bowl of cereal or some yogurt?

Jade: I want tacos.

Beck: Tacos?

Jade: Yeah. Will you make me some tacos?

Beck: Jade's it's after three, we should be sleeping.

Jade: I'm having a hard time sleeping because my lazy husband won't make me tacos!

Beck: Maybe in the morning, can't you just eat a quick snack for now?

**Beck closed his eyes to fall back asleep.**

Jade: One, two, three, four-

Beck: Okay.

**Beck stood out of bed and stretched, he turned on the light.**

Beck: I'm not sure if we have taco stuff in the kitchen.

Jade: So go buy some.

Beck: What? No! This late Jade? Can you wait until morning?

Jade: Beck I would love to just sleep but I need tacos, now.

Beck: Well where am I supposed to go? There aren't any grocery stores opened this late.

Jade: Wal-Mart. Its twenty four hours.

Beck: Wal-Mart? That's a few miles from here.

Jade: So?

Beck: So, I'm not gonna drive out far to Wal-Mart just to get taco ingredients.

**Jade started frowning looking at Beck.**

Jade: I just want some tacos. Is that too much to ask for?

Beck: (sighs) Jade.

Jade: No Beck, it's okay. I'll drive myself.

Beck: No, no. I'm not letting you leave at this time of night or uh day.

Jade: How else am I going to get my tacos?

Beck: I'll go get it.

Jade: Really?

Beck: Yes.

Jade: Thanks Beck, now hurry up, you're wasting time standing here.

**Jade grabbed the remote turning on the TV, Beck sighed walking out the room.**

Jade: Wear a jacket!

**Almost an hour later Beck returned home with groceries to make tacos, he set the grocery bags in the kitchen and walked to his bedroom to greet Jade.**

Beck: I'm back-

**Beck stopped noticing Jade was sleeping. He gently awakened her.**

Beck: Babe, I'm back, I'll start cooking your tacos.

Jade: I'm not hungry anymore.

Beck: What?

Jade: You were taking too long so I found some leftover pizza in the fridge.

Beck: You sent me out for nothing?

Jade: Sorry about that. Was it crowded there?

Beck: No. It wasn't crowded at all, in fact there weren't any costumers because everyone's asleep.

Jade: Like you should be. You know you have work in the morning.

Beck: (sighs) This will all be over soon.

Jade: Don't you count down the days till I give birth. That's my job.

Beck: I am going to put away the groceries. Are you sure you don't want any tacos.

Jade: I'm sure Beck, let me sleep.

**Jade pulled the covers closer, Beck left the room shaking his head. A few minutes later, Beck joined Jade in bed.**

Jade: Beck?

Beck: Yeah?

Jade: I want those tacos now.

**Beck sat up annoyed.**

Beck: I asked you if you wanted tacos not too long ago.

Jade: That was then, this is now.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**A couple days later, Beck was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Jade's screaming startled him. Beck ran to his bedroom to see Jade standing in the mirror glaring at herself.**

Beck: What happened?

Jade: My clothes! I can't fit any of my clothes!

Beck: What about the skirt you're wearing?

Jade: Are you kidding me? Its tight around my waist. I can't breathe, I feel like it's going to snap in any second.

Beck: You can't find something else to wear?

Jade: No Beck, I can't. My clothes all fit tight. What am I going to wear to work?

**Beck walked over to their closet and pulled something out.**

Beck: How about this?

Jade: No, tried it. I can't get it past my thighs.

**Beck reached for something else and held it for Jade to wear.**

Beck: This?

Jade: Beck, when I said nothing fits, I meant it. Nothing fits!

Beck: Well the only thing I see is your workout clothes.

Jade: I can't wear sweat pants to work. I'll look ridiculous.

Beck: I don't know what else to tell you babe.

**Jade sighed examining herself in the mirror. She lifted her shirt revealing her pudgy stomach.**

Jade: Look at me. Am I supposed to be this big? I'm not even twenty weeks. Hell I'm not even twelve.

Beck: We can ask the doctor tomorrow when we go for your appointment.

Jade: Something's burning.

Beck: That was your French toast.

**Beck ran out the room to the kitchen.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning, Jade was in the bathroom throwing up, Beck was behind her holding her hair.**

Jade: (gags) I hate this.

**Beck helped Jade up to her feet, she walked over to the sink to brush her teeth.**

Beck: Morning sickness should be over soon.

**Jade sighed as she brushed her teeth.**

Beck: Are you excited for your appointment?

**Jade shrugged as she brushed her teeth.**

Beck: I'm excited. I wonder if we can see the baby.

**Jade spit the toothpaste out into the sink.**

Jade: I doubt it Beck.

Beck: I just want to see if it's growing.

**Jade looked at her stomach upset.**

Jade: There's defiantly something growing in there.

**Beck could sense Jade's change of emotion.**

Beck: What's wrong?

Jade: I feel fat. I shouldn't be this big.

Beck: It's okay Jade, there is nothing wrong with your weight.

Jade: Yes it is! I gained five pounds in a week.

Beck: Jade calm down. We can ask your doctor about it.

Jade: Don't tell me to calm down. You're not the one getting fat.

Beck: You're not fat.

Jade: I'm not?

Beck: No.

Jade: Aww.

**Jade kissed Beck before leaving the bathroom.**

Beck: That was weird.

Jade: Beck! Stop lounging around and get dressed! My appointment is in an hour!

**At the hospital:**

**Jade signed in and sat with Beck waiting for the doctor.**

Jade: Let's get this over with.

Beck: Isn't this exciting?

Jade: No. I don't want to be here. I'm hungry, and I'm tired. And what the hell is taking so long?

Beck: It's only been two minutes.

**Jade folded her arms across her chest sighing.**

Beck: When we leave here, I'll take you to lunch. How does that sound?

Jade: Can we go to McDonalds?

Beck: Anywhere you want.

**Beck kissed Jade causing a small smile to form on her face.**

Nurse: Jade Oliver?

Beck: That's us.

**Jade and Beck held hands as they followed the nurse to a room.**

Nurse: Doctor Xi will be with you soon.

Beck: Okay, thanks.

**The nurse smiled and walked out the room.**

Beck: See? It didn't take long for us to be called.

Jade: Where the hell is the doctor?

Beck: Probably with another patient.

**Before Jade could respond the door opened and Doctor Xi walked in.**

Dr. Xi: Hi, how are you?

Jade: You're late.

**Jade's voice tone wasn't friendly Beck stepped up and extended his hand.**

Beck: Don't mind her. I'm her husband Beck.

Dr. Xi: Nice to meet you Beck. I'm Doctor Xi.

**The doctor shook hand with Beck.**

Dr. Xi: There isn't much to do today, Jade is so early in her pregnancy. So you're here to ask me questions and concerns.

Beck: Well, Jade is concerned about her weight.

Jade: Is it normal for me to put on weight this early?

**The doctor examined Jade's body.**

Dr. Xi: No, but every pregnancy is different. You're probably just retaining water. Nothing to worry about.

Beck: When will the morning sickness go away?

Dr. Xi: Morning sickness will end in her second trimester.

Beck: Has there been any change since Jade's ultrasound?

Dr. Xi: Would you like to do an ultrasound?

Beck: Yes, we'd love to.

**Doctor Xi prepared Jade for the ultrasound putting cold gel on her belly.**

Jade: Is there anything else we can use? This stuff is freezing.

Dr. Xi: (laughs) Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

**Beck held Jade's hand as the doctor performed the ultrasound.**

Dr. Xi: Want to hear the heartbeat?

Jade: The baby has a heart?

Dr. Xi: (laughs) First time parents are always the best.

**Jade and Beck listened closely to the sound coming from the computer.**

Dr. Xi: Hear that?

**Jade and Beck nodded their heads. The sound started to get noisy, there were multiple beatings.**

Dr. Xi: That's weird.

**The doctor checked the monitor.**

Beck: What's weird?

Dr. Xi: Jade could be pregnant with twins.

Jade: Twins?!

Beck: Twins?

Dr. Xi: There's more than one heartbeat.

**The sounds became more frequent.**

Dr. Xi: No, not twins. What is this?

**Jade and Beck stared at the doctor confused as she studied the monitor.**

Dr. Xi: Did you two use fertility treatment to conceive?

Jade: Fertility what?

Dr. Xi: Did you conceive naturally? Just sex?

Beck: (nods) Yes.

Dr. Xi: Amazing. There more I go into the uterus the more I find.

Beck: What are you talking about?

Jade: What are you finding?

Dr. Xi: A,B,C,D,E. This is very beautiful. Would you like to see?

**Jade and Beck curiously nodded their heads. The doctor turned the monitor facing them.**

Dr. Xi: I have never seen anything like this.

Jade: Like what? What are we looking at?

Dr. Xi: Your babies.

Beck: Babies? So, we're having twins?

**The doctor shook her head pointing to the circles on the screen.**

Dr. Xi: Here's baby A, this one's baby B. This is baby C, here is baby D. And this one is hiding, this is baby E.

Jade: That's five.

Dr. Xi: (nods) I know.

Beck: You just counted five babies.

Dr. Xi: You're having quintuplets. Congratulations!

**Jade and Beck were in shock. **

Jade: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?

Beck: What are quintuplets?

Dr. Xi: You know about twins and triplets?

Beck: Yeah. Twins are two and triplets are three. It stops there doesn't it?

Dr. Xi: Quadruplets are four, and quintuplets are five. Which is what you're having.

Jade: That's impossible.

Dr. Xi: Yes, it is rare due to them being conceived naturally but, they're there.

**The doctor motioned towards the screen.**

Dr. Xi: This explains your gain in weight.

Jade: Five babies? What happened to just one baby?

Dr. Xi: Your first ultrasound didn't show this.

Beck: Did they just appear or were they there all along?

Dr. Xi: They were there all along, just microscopic so I didn't notice them.

**The doctor cleaned the gel off Jade's stomach. Jade sat up and pulled down her shirt.**

Dr. Xi: This is very serious. You're pregnant with quints.

**The doctor handed Beck some pamphlets.**

Dr. Xi: If you don't want to keep all five babies, you can get them reduced.

Beck: Reduced?

Dr. Xi: It's like abortion. You can reduce four, three, two, all, whatever you want.

**Beck turned to Jade with a concerned face.**

Beck: You know how I feel about abortion Jade.

Jade: Beck, we planned to have only one baby.

Beck: I know Jade but, they're there. I don't want to go through life wondering what they'd be like.

Jade: I don't think we can have them all.

Beck: Please Jade. Let's keep them all.

Jade: If we keep them will you always be there?

Beck: Of course.

Jade: We'd stick together through everything?

Beck: (kisses Jade) Through thick and thin.

**Jade sighed and looked at the doctor.**

Jade: We'll be keeping them.

Beck: All five of them.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**More to come. Ready for a wild ride? Jade's pregnancy is not going to be easy, poor Beck.**

'**Bade Lives Years Later' will be updated tomorrow.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Nurse: Nurse at hospital.**

**Dr. Xi: Jade's doctor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continued from the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Jade and Beck were driving home from Jade's appointment.**

Beck: (driving) You haven't said a word since we left the doctor. What's on your mind?

Jade: Quintuplets.

**Beck glanced at Jade then back at the road.**

Beck: You're not happy?

Jade: We're having five babies at once Beck. I'm worried.

Beck: What is there to worry about?

Jade: A lot. The pregnancy, doctor Xi said I have to get a C-section, and what's gonna happen when they're born?

Beck: We're gonna be proud loving parents, that's what's gonna happen.

Jade: I'm scared.

Beck: Babe there is nothing to be scared of. I'm here with you.

Jade: You heard the doctor. Being pregnant with quintuplets has high risks.

Beck: Which is why you have nothing to worry about. I'm here for you babe.

**Jade smiled as she looked at the ultrasound pictures.**

Jade: I can't believe there's five of them.

Beck: I know. What do you think they are?

Jade: I don't know.

Beck: What if they're all boys.

Jade: We'd never have food in the fridge.

Beck: (chuckles) It'd be fun to have all boys. I could teach them sports and go to hockey games with them.

Jade: Ew, hockey?

Beck: If they're all girls I think they'd be just like you, attitude and all.

Jade: At least they'd be decent.

Beck: Or one girl, four boys?

Jade: No, one boy, four girls.

Beck: I'm so excited, we have so much to prepare.

Jade: Can we start by getting me something to eat?

Beck: (smiles) Yeah, there's a McDonalds ahead.

**Beck drove into a McDonalds parking lot driving to the drive thru.**

Beck: What do you want?

**Jade studied the menu.**

Jade: I want a Filet o Fish but I kind of want a Quarter Pounder.

**The McDonalds cashier spoke asking for their order.**

Jade: Okay, just get me a Filet o Fish combo.

Beck: Alright. We'd like a-

Jade: With three double cheese burgers, and a strawberry banana smoothie.

Beck: Are you sure you want-

**Beck stopped speaking as he saw Jade forming a glare.**

Beck: I mean, anything else babe?

**Jade and Beck were on their way home after leaving McDonalds.**

Jade: That sandwich was good and hot.

**Jade had just finished her filet o fish, she pulled out one of her doubled cheese burgers and took a bite.**

Beck: (driving) Satisfied?

**Jade nodded her head eating her burger.**

Beck: When do you want to give everyone the news?

**Jade shrugged drinking her smoothie.**

Beck: Want to invite everyone over later? We can tell them then.

**Jade nodded eating her burger.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Jade and Beck invited their family and friends to their apartment.**

Beck: Thanks again for coming over, I wanted to tell you all the news in person.

Ben: What? You got a new movie role? Big deal.

Merissa: Come on Ben, sit with me.

**Ben's wife Merissa pulled him to the couch with her and their toddler son.**

Carolyn: What's the big news big?

Joe: Is it bad news?

**There was a knock on the door, Beck walked over to it and opened it, Jenny walked in.**

Jenny: Hey, sorry I'm late. There was a sale at Nordstrom. I couldn't pass that up.

Beck: Now that everyone's here, Jade and I can tell you the news.

**Jade walked in from the kitchen, Beck pulled her to his side wrapping his arm around her.**

Beck: As you all know, Jade is eight weeks pregnant.

Carolyn: (smiles) Yes, and we are all very happy for the two of you.

Joe: I am excited for another grandchild.

Beck: Well dad, that's great.

**Beck looked at Jade.**

Beck: Do you want to tell them?

Jade: No, you can tell them.

**Beck looked back at everyone and smiled.**

Beck: Today at Jade's appointment we discovered something during her ultrasound.

Ben: Miscarriage?

Merissa: Ben!

Beck: No, we're having quintuplets.

**Everyone gasped looking shocked.**

Ben: I, I really don't know what quintuplets is.

Jenny: Are you serious? Like really serious? Five babies? Oh my gosh!

**Carolyn stood up and hugged Jade.**

Carolyn: This is very special. I am very excited to be their grandmother.

Joe: Beck, are you sure? Is that possible?

**Beck passed his father the ultrasound pictures, everyone gathered around him to see.**

Jenny: Aw, they're so tiny.

Merissa: How can they all fit?

**While everyone was cooing over the ultrasound pictures and congratulating Jade, Beck's brother pulled him into the kitchen.**

Beck: What was that about?

Ben: You're having triplets?

Beck: Quintuplets Ben.

Ben: That's what I meant. You can't have five babies at once.

Beck: What do you mean?

Ben: As a father, one baby is annoying. Imagine five babies. Man, you can kiss your good life goodbye.

Beck: My life won't worsen, it'll be more special.

Ben: You're saying that now, just wait.

Beck: Ben, just because you're not so good with raising a kid doesn't mean my life will be like yours.

Ben: Okay Beck, don't say I didn't warn you.

**Ben was about to walk out the kitchen, Beck stopped him.**

Ben: What?

Beck: Since Jade is pregnant with quints her doctor told me she'll have terrible mood swings.

Ben: So?

Beck: She can't be stressed, it's not good for the babies.

Ben: You didn't answer my question, so?

Beck: Watch what you say around Jade, you know how she feels about you. The slightest thing you say can set her off.

**Ben saw the serious look on Beck's face.**

Beck: I mean it. If you upset Jade, it won't be good for you.

Ben: Okay bro, whatever you say.

**Ben walked back to the others.**

Merissa: I can't stop looking at this, it's incredible.

**Ben snatched the ultrasound photo away from his wife.**

Ben: What's so incredible about this? I can't see anything.

Merissa: Look at the tiny highlighted circles Ben. Soon the babies will get bigger.

Ben: (chuckles) Is Jade gonna to blow up like a big balloon?

**Jade snatched the photo away from Ben.**

Jade: Do you want me to pop you like a big balloon?

**Beck walked up behind Jade hugging her from behind.**

Beck: What did I just tell you Ben?

**Beck gave Ben a threatened look.**

Ben: Sorry bro, my bad.

Jenny: So, are you guys moving soon? This is a nice place and all but kinda small for your quintuplets.

**Jenny cooed as she rubbed Jade's stomach.**

Jade: Why are you rubbing my stomach, you can't feel them.

Beck: (chuckles) Yeah, we're moving. Just not now, we have to plan it out.

Carolyn: This is so amazing. I have to call your sister Brenda and give her the big news.

/ / / / / / / /

**Twitter status Update: **

** BeckOliver; I would like to proudly announce the incredible pregnancy with my wife Jade. #quintuplets**

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**I hope you enjoyed. More to come. Next update will be Monday. And yes, BLYL will be updated tomorrow.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**Merissa: Beck's sister in law; married to Ben.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Mentioned:**

**John: Son of Ben and Merissa.**

**Brenda: Beck's sister.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday, Kaitlyn Nicole C! I hope you enjoy your day. **

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

Beck: Babe, you have to get up.

Jade: No, leave me alone Beck.

Beck: You have work in an hour.

Jade: I can't get out of bed Beck, I am physically drained.

**Beck felt Jade's forehead.**

Beck: Are you sick?

Jade: No beck! I'm just tired, now please, leave me alone.

**Beck stood up from the bed and shrugged.**

Beck: Okay Jade, get some rest. I'll see you when I get home.

**Beck kissed Jade's cheek and started to leave the room.**

Jade: Wait.

Beck: You need something?

Jade: Can you bring me a bowl of cereal?

Beck: I thought you wanted to sleep.

Jade: I do. After I have my cereal.

Beck: (chuckles) Fruit Loops or Frosted Flakes?

Jade: Both.

**Later that day:**

**Jade and her best friend Jenny were at the mall, they were in a nail salon getting mani pedis.**

Jenny: I can't believe you blew off work today.

Jade: Who cares, I have an assistant, she'll handle it.

Jenny: Don't you feel kind of guilty lying to Beck?

Jade: I didn't lie to Beck, I just didn't have the energy to get out of bed.

Jenny: Have you thought of any names yet?

Jade: Names for what?

Jenny: The babies.

Jade: (sighs) Jenny, I'm not thinking about that right now.

Jenny: But Jade, they need names.

Jade: A, B, C, D and E. Good enough for you?

Jenny: I have an idea of fun.

Jade: Does it involve something stupid?

Jenny: After we're finished here, let's go look at baby clothes.

Jade: And that falls over the category of stupid.

Jenny: It'll be fun. You can pick out clothes.

Jade: Why would I pick out clothes if I don't even know what I'm having?

Jenny: Because it's fun.

Jade: Forget about it Jenny. You know what we can do?

Jenny: What?

Jade: We can go see that new scary movie.

Jenny: No Jade, I don't want to. The last movie we saw made me afraid to shower alone.

Jade: You got over it.

Jenny: (sighs) Fine. We can go to the movies but, I still want to look at baby stuff.

Jade: Do that on your own time.

/ / / / / / / /

**Later that day at home:**

**Jade was in the middle of cooking dinner, she walked to the living room sitting next to Beck.**

Jade: Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes.

Beck: Okay babe, cool.

**Beck was reading one of Jade's pregnancy books.**

Jade: Why are you still reading that?

Beck: It's interesting. Did you know that a baby starts to develop body features by week nine?

Jade: No, because I haven't read the book yet.

Beck: This is amazing Jade, our babies could be developing as week speak.

Jade: Can we not talk about this? I'm not ready for, you know, the bump.

**Beck chuckled and rubbed Jade's pudgy stomach.**

Beck: You kinda already got one.

**Jade slapped Beck's hand away, he kissed her.**

Beck: You're beautiful. According to this book, at nine weeks, they're the size of kidney beans.

Jade: No more reading for you.

Beck: I can't wait for your next ultrasound. Maybe we can see their heads.

Jade: I'm getting hungry, that means dinner must be ready.

**Jade and Beck sat at heir dining room table eating their dinner.**

Beck: I'm meeting with a realtor tomorrow. Is there anything specific you want in a house?

Jade: I just want a house with enough room for us that's all.

Beck: Mansion sized?

Jade: No. Who has time to clean a mansion?

Beck: We could hire maids.

Jade: Oh so you could have other women flirt with you in your own home?

Beck: Okay, I guess mansion is out of the question.

Jade: I want a decent sized house, not a mansion.

Beck: I want a huge yard with a pool.

Jade: Why a pool?

Beck: I always wanted a pool as a kid.

Jade: We need a huge closet in our room, I'm tired of battling with you for space.

Beck: (chuckles) You're the one with all the shoes.

Jade: Hopefully we find a house in our needs.

Beck: Yeah. We have a lot of work to do.

Jade: Nooo, I don't want to think about the load of work right now.

Beck: Can we talk about it when we pick a house.

Jade: Yeah. Let's do that. For now, let's enjoy our spaghetti.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. More to come.**

**Extra Character:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It'd be nice if I could get your opinions, I can't help but feel like ghosts are reading this story.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Saturday morning, Jade and Beck had a property visit with their realtor. **

Beck: Jade! Are you almost done? We can't be late.

Jade: Don't rush me!

**Jade was in the bathroom doing her makeup, Beck walked in.**

Beck: (chuckles) I swear, it takes you two hours to get ready.

Jade: What is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me ugly?

Beck: What? No! I was just joking. It was a joke.

Jade: Don't joke with me Beck.

Beck: (kisses Jade) I'm sorry. Can we leave now?

Jade: Fine. The sooner we leave the sooner we come back.

Beck: Yeah, that's the spirit babe.

Jade: Can we stop and get a slurpee first?

Beck: If it makes you happy, sure.

**Jade discovered a cure for her morning sickness, drinking a cherry slurpee. Cherry Slurpees have become her new favorite drink, or at least the babies'. After stopping at 7 Eleven for Jade's slurpee, she and Beck were now on their way to, Sherman Oaks, to tour a house found in their interest.**

Beck: Isn't this exciting Jade? You and I buying our first house together.

Jade: Yeah, I guess.

Beck: Jade, this is a dream come true for me.

Jade: Buying a house?

Beck: (smiles) Buying a house with you.

Jade: That sweet. You wanna know what my dream is?

Beck: What?

Jade: Finding a bathroom.

Beck: Oh, uh, don't worry, we're almost there.

Jade: I don't think I'm gonna like the house.

Beck: Why? We haven't even seen it yet.

Jade: Because, I'm looking at the houses we're passing, hideous.

Beck: They're not that bad.

Jade: And there's a lot of kids in this neighborhood.

Beck: This looks like a friendly neighborhood.

Jade: Ew.

Beck: I think a friendly neighborhood is what we might need. It can keep us humble.

**Beck drove onto a driveway, leading to a house.**

Beck: This is it babe. We're here.

**Beck turned to Jade, she was looking at the house in disgust.**

Beck: What? You don't like it already?

Jade: No.

Beck: Aw, come on Jade, give it a chance.

Jade: The front yard is filled with flowers.

Beck: It's a garden.

Jade: It's tacky.

**Jade and Beck got out of their car, their realtor, Mack walked over to them.**

Mack: Hi, I'm so glad you two could make it.

Beck: We're really excited to check out the house, right Jade?

**Beck looked at Jade, she was drinking her slurpee and rolled her eyes.**

Jade: Do you really want my opinion?

**Beck nervously chuckled and pulled Jade closer to him.**

Beck: Mood swings.

Mack: (nods) Shall we go inside?

**Jade and Beck followed Mack into the house.**

Mack: Right where we're standing, is the living room.

**Jade and Beck looked around, giving each other a disapproving look.**

Beck: It's kind of small.

Mack: Well, not really, it's very homey like.

Beck: How many rooms again?

Mack: Five bedrooms, three bathrooms.

Jade: This place doesn't look like it can have five bedrooms and three bathrooms.

Beck: Speaking of bathrooms, don't you need to use one?

Jade: No, I can hold it.

Beck: Jade, I really think you should use the bathroom.

Jade: I can hold it. I don't think we'll be here long.

Mack: I'll show you more of the house.

**Jade and Beck followed the realtor farther into the house.**

Mack: This kitchen has newly marbled floors.

Jade: It's also small.

**Jade walked around the kitchen.**

Jade: Why is the island five feet away from the counters?

Mack: Well, uh, maybe-

Jade: Aren't islands meant to be in the middle of the kitchen?

Mack: It is in the middle.

Jade: No it isn't, there is no middle, because it's too small!

**Mack became nervous of Jade.**

Mack: Okay, next I'll show you the backyard.

**Jade and Beck followed Mack out the backdoor. **

Mack: There's a pool, just like you want.

Beck: Oh yeah, it looks pretty cool.

Jade: It's ironic how the pool is bigger than house. I see no walking space back here.

Mack: Let's go see the bed and bath.

Jade: Are those small too?

**Jade and Beck followed the realtor back into the house, he led them to a room opening a door.**

Mack: Here's the first bathroom, it's half bath.

Beck: It looks, simple.

Mack: Follow me upstairs and you'll see the other two bathrooms and the bedrooms.

**The realtor led the couple to the staircase. **

Jade: You have got to be kidding me.

Mack: Something wrong?

Jade: Yes. There's no railing.

Mack: If you want, you could get a railing placed onto the stairs.

Beck: It doesn't really look safe, the way this staircase is designed.

Jade: I can just picture someone falling down and breaking a bone.

Beck: Yeah, I don't think this is safe, especially for kids.

Jade: I think we've seen enough.

Mack: Um, please, I insist, have a look at the bedrooms.

**The realtor smiled as he walked up the stairs, Jade turned to Beck giving him one of her looks.**

Beck: He said please, the least we can do is have a look.

**When Jade and Beck walked upstairs they stood in the small hallway.**

Mack: Which room do you want to see first?

Jade: I can see them all from here.

**Beck decided to explore the second floor of the home going from room to room.**

Beck: These rooms are pretty small.

**Jade walked over to Beck walking into a room.**

Jade: It doesn't look like we can fit more than one crib in here.

Beck: It looks like a crib is the only thing that can fit.

Mack: Are you having twins?

Beck: Quintuplets.

Mack: You can put one in each room, two can share.

Jade: I'm out of here.

Mack: Wait, you haven't seen the master bedroom.

**Jade and Beck followed Mack to the bedroom.**

Beck: This is the master bedroom?

Mack: Yeah, it even has its own bathroom.

Jade: It looks half bath.

Mack: It is a half bath.

Jade: Beck, if you don't get me out of this house in the next minute-

Beck: I think we've seen enough. Thank you Mack.

Mack: I can show you another house tomorrow.

Jade: That won't be necessary, we'll find another realtor.

Mack: I'm terribly sorry that you're not happy with this property.

Jade: Now we know why it's on the market, it sucks!

Beck: Jade.

Jade: It's shitty! I refuse to live here, and with five kids, oh no. Not happening.

Beck: Yeah, sorry for wasting your time but, we want to keep looking.

Jade: Wasting his time? He wasted _our_ time.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**A few days later, Beck's parents were visiting Jade and Beck at their apartment.**

Joe: So, you two really didn't find a house yet?

Beck: No. We only looked at one house and, well it was crap.

Carolyn: Maybe the next house will be better.

Beck: I hope so, we need to move by next month.

Joe: Where's Jade? Sleeping?

Beck: No, she's in the bathroom. She'll be out soon, be careful.

Carolyn: Why, is she okay?

Beck: Her emotions are high today.

Carolyn: Oh, her mood swings?

Beck: Yes. Just say hi, whatever you do, don't stare at her. Or look her in the eyes.

**Jade walked into the living room with an annoyed look on her face.**

Jade: Beck, how many times do I have to tell you to put the toilet seat down?

Beck: Sorry babe, I forgot.

Jade: Next time, try to remember.

**Jade rolled her eyes at Beck looking at his parents.**

Joe: Hi Jade, how are you?

Carolyn: My, you sure are getting big.

**Jade turned to Beck with watery eyes.**

Jade: You told me no one would notice.

**Beck pulled Jade into a hug.**

Beck: Oh babe, it's okay, she didn't mean any harm.

Carolyn: I didn't, I just meant that, your belly is getting bigger.

Jade: (crying) I'm fat Beck!

**Beck continued hugging Jade.**

Beck: She didn't mean that, right mom.

Carolyn: Right.

Joe: She just meant that she can notice the babies getting bigger.

Beck: See Jade, no one's calling you fat.

**Jade pulled away from Beck, he wiped her tears.**

Beck: Better?

Jade: (nods) Can we order a pizza?

Beck: Yeah.

Jade: I'll get the menu.

**Jade walked away, Beck turned to his mother.**

Carolyn: Sorry.

Beck: What part of _just say hi_ didn't you understand?

Carolyn: I'm sorry Beck, I didn't know she was that emotional.

Beck: She's been like that all day.

Joe: Poor you.

Beck: Her ultrasound is next week, if we're lucky we can find out the sex of the babies.

Carolyn: Oh Beck! This is so exciting. Everything is moving so fast.

Beck: I know. That's why I want to be moved by next month.

Joe: Why the rush?

Beck: Jade's doctor said she can't be pregnant no longer than twenty eight weeks.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**I hope you enjoyed. More to come. Please tell me what you think, I work hard and want to know what you think of my work. Got something rude to say, keep it to yourself.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Mack: Realtor.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**


	8. Chapter 8

**High views, so is anyone enjoying this story? I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can so I can continue from before, with Bade's problems. I know many of you enjoy, "BLYL" but guess what? I can't update that story every day, next update for that will be next week. I want everyone to enjoy all my stories not just one.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Wednesday morning, Jade stood in the mirror straightening her shirt.**

Beck: Look at you, that is a nice top.

**Beck knew Jade was upset about having to wear maternity clothes.**

Jade: Shut up Beck.

Beck: I think you look great Jade.

Jade: No I don't, you're just saying that to make me feel better.

Beck: No, I mean it, you look amazing. So beautiful.

Jade: I was beautiful three months ago.

Beck: You still are.

Jade: Really?

Beck: Yes, your skin is glowing, your cheeks are chubby.

**Beck kissed Jade's cheek.**

Beck: And who can forget about this?

**Beck smiled as he rubbed Jade's bump.**

Beck: Now, come on, let's leave so we won't be late.

**At the Hospital:**

**Jade and Beck arrived on time for Jade's appointment. Jade walked in holding a large Slurpee in one hand, her other hand holding Beck's.**

Beck: Go ahead and sit, I'll sign you in.

Jade: Thanks.

**Beck signed Jade in for her appointment before sitting next to her in the waiting room.**

Beck: It shouldn't take long for you to be called, there's only one other person ahead of you.

Jade: I wonder if I can take this back there with me.

**Beck chuckled as he watched Jade drink her slurpee.**

Beck: What are you hoping for?

Jade: I don't really care, I honestly don't.

Beck: Yeah, I'm happy with boys or girls.

Jade: As long as they're healthy, that's all I care about.

Beck: It'll still be fun to know what they are, so we can start shopping for them.

Jade: I don't want to talk about that now. This is too much.

Beck: What's too much?

Jade: We have to buy cribs, clothes, and other stuff we may need.

Beck: It's gonna be fun. That's the best part.

Jade: If you say so.

**After waiting for at least ten minutes, Jade was called for her appointment.**

Dr. Xi: Hi Jade, Hi Beck, so happy to see you today.

Beck: We're happy to be here.

Dr. Xi: Jade, you've grown since your last visit, you look healthy.

Jade: I do? You call this healthy?

Dr. Xi: Yes, by the looks of you, your babies are growing healthy.

Beck: (kisses Jade) I told you babe, you've got to quit worrying.

Dr: Xi: How are her mood swings?

Beck: Eh, some days are good, some days I have to watch what I say.

**Beck chuckled but stopped when he noticed Jade glaring at him.**

Jade: Can we just start the ultrasound?

Dr. Xi: At twelve weeks, we can see more into the fetuses.

Jade: Okay, is this gonna take long?

Dr. Xi: (laughs) No, not at all.

**Beck helped Jade get settled on the bed, the doctor prepared Jade for the ultrasound.**

Jade: Oooh.

Dr. Xi: Cold?

Jade: (nods) Very.

**The doctor started the ultrasound turning the monitor for Jade and Beck to see.**

Dr. Xi: Here's baby A. You can see its head right here, there's an arm. Legs.

Beck: Wow. He or she is really small. Look at the hands.

Jade: Is it a boy or is it a girl?

Dr. Xi: Well, I'd love to tell you but its legs are crossed, in fact all their legs are crossed.

Beck: We can't know the genders today?

Dr. Xi: Unless they uncross their legs, I'm afraid not.

**The doctor pointed to the monitor.**

Dr. Xi: There's baby B. Same as A, head, arms, and legs.

**After Jade's ultrasound, she and Beck were talking with the doctor.**

Dr. Xi: Here are your ultrasound photos. One photo of each baby.

**The doctor handed Jade the pictures.**

Beck: When exactly can we know the sex of the babies?

Jade: Yeah, we have a lot of stuff to do and we don't have time to find out at the last minute.

Dr. Xi: Come back next week, maybe they'll be less shy.

Beck: Thanks.

Dr. Xi: Is Friday good?

**Beck looked to Jade she nodded.**

Beck: (smiles) We'll see you Friday, same time?

Dr: Xi: (nods) Same time.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Jade was in bed watching TV, Beck walked in smiling wide.**

Jade: Why are you smiling like that? You're freaking me out.

Beck: I just got off the phone with a realtor.

Jade: It better not had been Mack.

Beck: (chuckles) It wasn't.

Jade: What about the realtor?

Beck: She found house a house in Toluca Lake.

Jade: She?

Beck: Yes Jade, she. As in _she_ must be close in age with my mother.

Jade: When do we see the house?

Beck: Next week, on Saturday.

Jade: I hope it's worth going to go see and not like the first one.

Beck: It is, five bedrooms, six bathrooms, huge backyard, and it even has a basement.

Jade: I'll have to see it for myself.

Beck: I'm sure you're gonna love it babe. Toluca Lake has great houses.

Jade: I'll be the judge of that.

**Beck sat in bed next to Jade.**

Beck: Need anything, want me to cook you something?

Jade: No, I'm good.

Beck: Okay. I'm going to go watch the game.

Jade: You know what you could do for me?

Beck: What?

Jade: Massage my feet.

Beck: What?

Jade: You heard me.

Beck: But Jade-

Jade: Please Beck? My ankles are swollen and it's driving me crazy.

Beck: Okay. Only because you said please.

**Beck sat at the bottom of the bed, he grabbed Jade's foot and started to massage it.**

Jade: That feels nice. A little rougher.

Beck: You're so beautiful babe.

Jade: Would you stop saying that?

Beck: I want you to know that you'll always be beautiful no matter what size.

Jade: What do you think they'll be like?

Beck: Hopefully, happy kids.

Jade: No I mean, personality wise.

Beck: I know for a fact that one of them is bound to have your personality. Girl or not.

**Jade smiled as she rubbed her growing bump.**

Jade: I can't wait to see them.

**Beck looked up at Jade and smiled.**

Beck: Someone's excited to be a mommy.

Jade: No, I, I just want my body back. That's all.

Beck: My mom was thinking about throwing you a baby shower.

Jade: (shakes her head) No, absolutely not.

Beck: Why? It's a great idea.

Jade: We can afford to buy things ourselves.

Beck: Yeah but, I have family in Canada who wants to buy things, plus your friends wants to buy things.

Jade: We don't need anyone to buy things. I don't want a baby shower.

Beck: I'll tell my mom.

Jade: Good. Tell her, and you can also tell her that it's rude to plan things for others without their permission.

**Beck wasn't surprised at Jade's sudden mood change.**

Jade: All this baby talk is making me hungry.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**More to come. Tell me what you think. Updates makes you happy, reviews inspire me to continue making you happy.**

**Extra Character:**

**Dr. Xi: Jade's doctor.**

_**Preview of future chapter:**_

_**Jade nearly jumped grabbing her bump as everyone shouted "surprise". **_

_Jade: What is this?_

_Carolyn: This is your baby shower. It was a surprise._

_Jade: Well, I'm certainly surprised._

_**Jade looked at Beck with angry eyes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, well, enjoy.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

Beck: Come on Jade, it's not that bad.

Jade: Not that bad? It's horrible!

Beck: Jade, how do you plan on traveling?

Jade: Hot and sexy, just like I've always traveled.

Beck: Okay, and tell me, how do you plan on fitting five babies in your car?

Jade: Three in the backseat, two in the trunk.

**Beck looked at Jade shocked.**

Jade: I'm kidding Beck.

**Beck sighed in relief.**

Beck: I'm sorry, I kind of thought you were serious for a second.

Jade: We're not getting a stupid minivan.

**Jade stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, Beck followed.**

Beck: You can't fit five babies in your XTS sedan.

**Jade grabbed the jar of pickles from the fridge.**

Beck: You don't even like John sitting in your precious car.

Jade: The stupid top is stuck, open this.

**Jade handed Beck the jar of pickles, he opened it for her.**

Beck: We don't have much time Jade.

**Jade took a bite of her pickle.**

Jade: Much time for what?

Beck: The babies. They'll be here by the end of your second trimester and we have nothing done.

Jade: Chill out Beck. We'll get things done.

Beck: So you're willing to buy the van?

Jade: No. I refuse to look ridiculously dumb driving a basic ugly van.

Beck: How else are we supposed to travel with the babies?

Jade: I don't know Beck but you better figure something out.

**Jade started to walk out the kitchen, she turned around and grabbed the jar of pickles before walking out. **

/ / / / / / / / /

**A few days later:**

**Beck woke earlier than usual purposely before Jade was awakened with her morning sickness.**

Beck: Babe, time to wake up.

**Jade groaned as she covered herself in the comforter. **

Beck: I made chocolate chip pancakes with turkey bacon and eggs.

Jade: With chocolate sauce?

Beck: Yes, with chocolate sauce.

**Jade pushed the comforter off her as she sat up in bed. Beck placed a tray on her lap.**

Jade: Why'd you cook breakfast today? Don't you have work?

Beck: No, I have the day off from filming.

**Jade nodded as she ate her pancakes.**

Beck: Today is the day Jade, aren't you nervous?

Jade: Why would I be nervous?

Beck: Nervous, anxious, or excited?

Jade: I'm somewhat excited.

Beck: Jade, just think, an about two hours, our lives will be changed.

Jade: I guess.

Beck: I have a surprise for you later.

Jade: Surprise? What surprise?

Beck: I've been working hard at it all week.

Jade: You know I hate surprises.

Beck: Trust me babe, you won't hate this surprise.

Jade: Is it edible?

Beck: Um, no.

Jade: I'm already disappointed.

Beck: You're gonna love it, I promise.

Jade: What time is my appointment?

Beck: Ten. So if you want to be on time, we should leave in thirty minutes.

**At the Hospital:**

Dr. Xi: Alright, today is the day. Time for the moment of truth.

Jade: Can you not be so dramatic about this?

Beck: She's just impatient.

Dr. Xi: Okay, let's get started.

**The doctor prepared Jade and started the ultrasound.**

Dr. Xi: They're a little active today. It's too early for you to feel though, they're so tiny.

Beck: This is so exciting.

Jade: Can we hurry this up?

Dr. Xi: Okay, baby A is, it's a boy.

**The doctor pointed to the monitor.**

Dr. Xi: There's his, little business.

Beck: A son?

Dr. Xi: Yes, congratulations.

Beck: Jade we have a son!

**Beck kissed Jade proudly smiling.**

Dr. Xi: Baby B, is a, girl.

**The doctor pointed to the monitor.**

Dr. Xi: See? There's her, private.

Beck: Babe, we have a little girl.

**Jade smiled looking at the monitor.**

Dr. Xi: Baby C is another girl.

Beck: Two girls?

Jade: They're gonna hate you when they're teens.

Beck: (chuckles) Two daughters and a son. This is amazing.

Dr. Xi: You might want to hold off on the one son, baby D is another boy.

Jade: I don't think I can handle three Becks.

Dr. Xi: Now for baby E. Who will rule the house?

Jade: I bet it's another boy.

Beck: It could be a girl.

Dr. Xi: Baby E is, a girl.

Beck: (chuckles) Three girls. Our house is gonna be hell.

Dr. Xi: Three girls and two boys, congratulations.

**Beck helped Jade get cleaned up from her ultrasound.**

Dr. Xi: With five growing fetuses, you have to be careful of what you do.

Jade: Careful of what I do?

Dr. Xi: (nods) You can't be on your feet all day, and you have to avoid spicy foods.

Beck: Don't worry, she's in good hands.

Dr. Xi: Oh and try talking to them, their ears are formed and their hearing is kicking in.

Beck: We can talk to them?

Dr. Xi: Yes, talk to them as much as you can, so they can know your voice.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Jade: Beck, would you get off the phone?

Beck: Just a sec Jade.

**Jade sighed, Beck's been on the phone ever since they left the hospital.**

Beck: That's right! Two sons and three daughters.

**Jade sighed walking to the bedroom.**

Jade: I'm taking a quick nap Beck, if you care.

**Less than an hour later, Jade woke up to Beck shaking her.**

Jade: What?

Beck: Your surprise is here.

Jade: Fuck the surprise.

Beck: Don't be like that Jade. Come, I want you to see.

Jade: Are you finally off the phone?

Beck: Yes, I had to tell everyone the good news.

Jade: Where's your stupid surprise?

Beck: Outside.

Jade: Bring it inside.

Beck: I can't, you have to come see.

**Jade sighed as she stood out of bed.**

Jade: This better be worth going to see.

Beck: Trust me, it is.

**Beck grabbed Jade's hand and led her outside of their apartment.**

Jade: Can you uncover my eyes now?

Beck: Just a few more steps.

**Beck stopped walking, he uncovered Jade's eyes with his hand.**

Beck: What do you think?

Jade: What? When? How did you get this?

Beck: I went to the dealership, I've been going all week after work.

**Jade walked over to the huge SUV checking it out.**

Beck: Do you like it?

Jade: It's better than a crappy minivan.

**Beck took out the keys unlocking the doors.**

Beck: Check out the inside.

Jade: It, looks, like a bit too much but, I like it.

Beck: It's perfect for us, it seats seven comfortably.

Jade: Does this mean I have to turn in my car?

Beck: No, we can keep our cars. This is to make traveling easier for us.

Jade: What kind of truck is this?

Beck: This is a, Luxury Escalade.

Jade: I think you did a great job finding this.

Beck: Thanks. Want to go for a test drive?

Jade: I'm not really in the mood for-

Beck: We can go to Cold Stone for dinner.

Jade: I'll drive.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**I hope you enjoyed. More to come.**

**I am currently writing new chapters, rainy day, stuck inside. I finished the baby shower but there are extras with no names so, I want a few extras for the baby shower to play Beck's relatives and Jade's friends. If you want to be an extra PM me or leave a review with your first name (no full names). I need about six names so please don't be disappointed if your name isn't used. These extra characters will be used one time only.**

**I'm no longer begging for your feedback, I just give up. More to come, if I feel like taking the time to update.**

**Extra Character:**

**Dr. Xi: Jade's doctor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jade finished curling her hair and applying her makeup for the day.**

Beck: Babe, are you almost ready?

**Jade sighed as she glanced in the mirror putting in her earrings.**

Jade: Yeah, I'm ready!

**As Jade walked out the bathroom she slipped her feet into flip flops. Jade hates flip flops and would normally never wear them. With her swollen feet aching and no longer being able to fit her shoes, she was forced to wear the cheap foam strapless sandals.**

Beck: Ready to get on the road babe?

Jade: As ready as I'll ever be.

Beck: Did you use the bathroom? It's quite a ride.

Jade: (sighs) Yes, Beck.

Beck: Do you have your snacks?

Jade: I told you to get my snacks.

Beck: Right. And I have them, they're right next to my car keys.

**Beck bent over rubbing Jade's bump.**

Beck: Are you guys ready? It's a long ride.

**Jade swapped Beck's hand away.**

Jade: Do you have the address and directions?

Beck: Yep. Let's head out.

**The drive from their apartment from Toluca Lake wasn't as far as Beck thought, but it was a ride.**

Jade: Look at these house, they're huge.

Beck: Decent enough for you?

Jade: Yeah. These homes are gorgeous. Some of them even have gates.

Beck: Like ours?

Jade: Huh?

**Beck stopped in front of a property, the gate was opened.**

Beck: What's the address again?

**Jade looked at the sheet of paper.**

Jade: 35446.

Beck: This is it.

**Beck drove in through the gate onto the extremely long driveway.**

Jade: I'm liking this place already.

Beck: This is huge.

**After driving past the path of tall trees, the house was revealed, Beck parked the car in front of the house.**

Jade: Look at this place Beck, it's, it's a dream come true.

Beck: I agree. There's Selma, our realtor.

**Jade and Beck gout out their car to meet the approaching woman.**

Selma: (smiles) Hi, I'm Selma, glad you two could make it.

Beck: Hi, I'm Beck and this is my wife Jade.

Jade: This looks like a lovely house.

Selma: Oh it is, very lovely. I'd love to show you around.

**Jade and Beck followed the eager woman inside the front door.**

Beck: Wow, this place is huge.

**Jade and Beck were startled by the sound of Beck's echo. **

Selma: Yes, this home has five bedrooms, six bathrooms, two living rooms and three spare rooms on this level.

Jade: Two living rooms?

Beck: What are we going to do with two living rooms.

Selma: (laughs) If you follow me, I'll show you to the first living room.

**The couple followed the woman to the living room.**

Jade: I, I actually like it.

Beck: The walls have a nice color to it.

Selma: These walls were painted before the previous owner moved.

Jade: The fireplace is cool.

Selma: There is a second fireplace in the other living room.

**The realtor toured Jade and Beck through the first level of the house, they were now upstairs on the second and final level checking out the bedrooms. **

Selma: Here is the upstairs. As you can see it is very spacious.

**Jade and Beck looked around in amazement. **

Beck: (points) Is that the second living room?

**Jade and Beck walked to the empty spacious center of the hall.**

Selma: Yes, this is the living room, what do you think?

Beck: I think it looks great.

Selma: Yeah?

Jade: We can put our furniture set at home in here and buy a new set for downstairs.

Beck: Are you saying that you want this house?

Jade: Yes.

Beck: Are you sure?

Jade: Yes Beck, we'd be idiots to not take this house.

Selma: Is it a sell?

Beck: (smiles) We'll take it.

Selma: Alright, I'll go get some paperwork for you to fill out from my car.

Jade: Paperwork?

Selma: Yes, just need you to look over a few things, it's the first step in purchasing this house.

Beck: Okay.

Selma: Feel free to look around while I'm gone.

**The realtor hurried down the stairs leaving Jade and Beck alone to explore.**

Jade: Look, there's two full bathrooms, right next to each other.

Beck: This is perfect, one can be for the boys the other for the girls.

Beck: Let's check out the bedrooms.

**Jade and Beck walked around looking at the bedrooms.**

Beck: Is it fair to give someone this room with the bathroom?

Jade: No, we can make this the guest room.

Beck: Let's find the master bedroom.

**Jade and Beck opened the closed bedroom doors.**

Jade: I think this is it.

**Jade and Beck walked into the room checking it out.**

Beck: Look at the closet, it's the size of the other rooms.

Jade: Beck! Come see the bathroom!

**After touring the house Jade and Beck were downstairs in the kitchen talking with the realtor.**

Selma: Just sign these papers and this house will be off the market.

Beck: If it's okay with you I'm gonna have my lawyer look this over.

Selma: It's totally fine take your time. Have your lawyer fax it signed to me.

Jade: How does the backyard look?

Selma: My apologies, I forgot about that.

**The realtor led Jade and Beck outside to the backyard.**

Selma: Huge marbled patio, pool, and lots of space.

Beck: What do you think Jade?

**Jade looked at Beck and nodded, he smiled.**

Selma: You're going to love all this wide opened space.

Beck: I love the privacy.

Jade: One thing I would add, we should get a fence built around the pool.

**Jade pointed towards the in ground swimming pool.**

Jade: I'd feel less nervous with it.

Beck: Great idea babe.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Two weeks later, Beck was out at work while Jade was home in their apartment with Jenny. Jenny was there helping Jade pack.**

Jenny: When are you moving?

Jade: In a week.

Jenny: This house must be the best house in the state considering you and Beck are moving in so quickly.

Jade: We have no choice. The babies will be here soon and we still need to get things for the nurseries.

**Jade tried lifting a box, Jenny took it from her.**

Jenny: Careful supermom, you know you can't be lifting heavy things.

Jade: Thanks.

Jenny: How are you doing the nurseries?

Jade: Beck and I agreed that no one will be given their own room.

Jenny: The girls in one room and the boys in another room?

Jade: Yes.

Jenny: So uh, these nurseries, you're gonna need a lot for them aren't you?

Jade: Beck and I are going shopping soon.

Jenny: What do you think you'll need?

Jade: I don't know, stuff that goes into nurseries.

Jenny: Interesting. What do you think about ducks?

Jade: Ducks?

Jenny: You know rubber ducks.

Jade: For a nursery? Tacky. I'll be back in a sec.

**Jade walked away to the bathroom. Jenny grabbed her phone.**

**To: Carolyn**

**From: Jenny**

**Defiantly add nursery items on Jade's gift registry list.**

**To: Jenny**

**From: Carolyn**

**Did you hint about the theme?**

**To: Carolyn**

**From: Jenny**

**Rubber Duckies are out. How about Pooh Bear?**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**A week later, Jade stood outside as she watched movers grab furniture and boxes from a huge moving truck.**

Jade: Be careful with that. That lamp is an antique.

**Ben struggled carrying a box walking over to Jade.**

Ben: Where, do you, want this.

Jade: Read the box.

Ben: It says, "Beck Work".

Jade: Take it to Beck's office.

Ben: I don't know where his office is!

**Ben dropped the box on his foot.**

Ben: Ow!

**Jade rolled her eyes as she waddled away going into the house. **

Jade: Beck?

**Jade looked around for Beck. Taking her time she carefully walked up the stairs holding tightly on the railing.**

Jade: Beck?

Beck: In the girls' room babe!

**Jade waddled into the room. Beck was on the measuring the length of the floor, there were two men painting the room a light friendly green.**

Jade: What are you doing?

**Beck stood up from the floor.**

Beck: I was just trying to see what size cribs we should get.

Jade: This room is huge, it should be able to fit three cribs.

Beck: Just making sure.

**Beck walked over to Jade kissing her.**

Beck: Did Art Van arrive with the new sets yet?

Jade: No, that's why I was looking for you.

Beck: I'll call and track their location.

**Beck walked out the room. Jade stood in the room looking around at the walls, one of the painters looked at Jade.**

Gill: Do you like it so far Mrs. Oliver? This is only the first coat.

Jade: Yes, so much better than pink.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be baby shopping and sneaky baby shower planning.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Selma: Realtor.**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**Gill: Hired Painter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for taking your time to review my work; cottenpopcorn, Erynn, Guest.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Jade stood in the kitchen holding a bowl stirring pancake mix. Beck walked in hugging her from behind.**

Jade: Good morning.

Beck: (smiles) Look at you, cooking in our kitchen, in our new house.

Jade: I woke up with a huge craving for pancakes.

Beck: Sounds great to me, need help?

Jade: No, I'm good.

Beck: Last night was our first night here. How did you sleep?

Jade: I slept okay, I guess.

Beck: Do you have enough energy for today?

Jade: Yes, if we make today quick and easy.

Beck: We have to pick out cribs, clothing, car seats-

Jade: I know what we need Beck. You told me like ten times before we went to bed.

Beck: Sorry if I'm being an annoyance to you.

Jade: You're not it's just, can we wait to get there first before discussing what we need?

Beck: If it makes things simpler, yes.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Carolyn sat in a restaurant sitting at a table with a man waiting for Jenny to arrive.**

Carolyn: I'm sorry, I don't know what it is that's taking her so long.

Boris: It's alright, I understand about traffic.

**Carolyn looked up to see Jenny walking towards her.**

Carolyn: Why are you wearing that?

**Jenny sat down at the table taking off her sun glasses and hood.**

Jenny: I can't be seen by Jade.

Carolyn: But she isn't here.

Jenny: That's what you think. What if she just causally walks in and see us?

Carolyn: Jade will not see us, stop worrying.

Jenny: Maybe we shouldn't do the shower. I mean, it's Jade.

Carolyn: I'm sure Jade will be thankful for her surprise.

Jenny: That's what you think.

**Jenny turned to the man sitting at the table and smiled.**

Jenny: Oh, hi, you're kinda cute.

Carolyn: Not why we're here.

Boris: I'm Boris, the party planner. I'm here to help plan the baby shower.

Jenny: Right. I'm single, I mean I'm Jenny. Jenny.

Boris: Riiiight. I brought the invitations with me.

**Boris reached into his bag pulling out the stack of invites handing them to Carolyn and Jenny.**

Carolyn: (gasps) These are so cute! They're perfect.

Jenny: I love how there's five baby bears symbolizing the babies.

Boris: I'm well aware of the husband's status. I can get you tight security for the shower.

Carolyn: Yes, but let's try to keep this away from the public.

Boris: Of course.

/ / / / / / / / / /

**Beck opened the passenger side door helping Jade out their new SUV, he grabbed her hand.**

Beck: Come on babe, we have a lot to do.

**Jade and Beck walked into Babies R Us stopping at the entrance looking around the huge store.**

Beck: I did say, _a lot_ right?

Jade: Where do we start?

Beck: Well, we can start by getting a cart.

**Beck walked over to the shopping carts grabbing one.**

Jade: Maybe we should get two.

**Jade and Beck walked around the store both pushing an empty cart.**

Beck: We've been walking around for ten minutes now.

Jade: I don't know where to begin.

Beck: Do you want to look at cribs?

Jade: Yes, cribs are the most important.

Beck: I'm sure we'll find the perfect cribs to go with the nurseries.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Boris: Let's talk about the cake, how do you want the design?

Carolyn: I was thinking 'Winnie the Pooh and Friends', because it's the theme.

**The man nodded writing notes in his notebook.**

Boris: What type of cake? Icing? How big?

Jenny: Jade loves chocolate but everyone isn't a fan of chocolate.

Boris: Yellow cake and chocolate cake?

Carolyn: (nods) Yes, can it be in layers?

Boris: We can do five layers. One layer for each baby.

Jenny: One layer chocolate, another yellow and so on.

**Boris sketched out a picture holding it up for the women to see.**

Carolyn: That looks great.

Boris: I was thinking the icing can be colored yellow, blue, and red.

Jenny: Can the icing be butter creamed?

Carolyn: It's Jade's favorite.

Boris: (nods) What about gift bags?

Carolyn: Oh, now we're getting to the expensive part.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Jade: Now, I am going to ask you again, and this time look at the cribs and focus.

**Beck sighed leaning on his cart.**

Jade: What color would look nice in the boys' nursery, black or pine?

Beck: Pine.

Jade: What is wrong with you?

Beck: What? What'd I do?

Jade: First you said black, now you're saying pine.

Beck: I think Pine would look nice.

Jade: Pine would look ugly with blue walls.

Beck: Fine. Let's go with black.

Jade: You can't just change your mind.

Beck: I'm agreeing with you, black would be better.

Jade: Yes, yes it would. We're going with black.

Beck: Finally.

Jade: Which cribs should we get?

**Beck pointed to the first black crib in sight.**

Beck: That one.

**Jade looked at the price and shook her head.**

Beck: Why not Jade? It's black.

Jade: It's on clearance for three hundred bucks.

Beck: Yay.

Jade: Not yay. You get what you pay for. I don't want some cheap crib.

Beck: Babe, I'm really tired can we take a break?

Jade: Take a break from what? We haven't done anything.

Beck: But-

Jade: You wanted to come shopping today and dammit we're shopping!

**Beck perked up a bit straighten himself.**

Jade: I don't want to hear any of your complaining, am I clear?

**Beck nervously nodded not trying to piss Jade off.**

Jade: What about this, it looks wide enough and it has a changing table connected.

**After spending nearly an hour picking out cribs, Jade and Beck were finally finished. With the cribs at least. They decided on two matching Black Cribs with changing tables attached for the boys, three matching White Canopy Cribs with changing tables attached for the girls. Five crib sized mattresses, and five dressers; two black, three white. They arranged with the store to deliver the furniture within a few days.**

Beck: Finally, we got something done.

Jade: Why are you being such a complainer? I thought you wanted to do this.

Beck: I do but, the cribs were the tough part.

Jade: Let's look at car seats.

Beck: That's something important.

**Jade and Beck pushed their carts going to the section of car seats.**

Beck: Which ones are we looking for?

Jade: Hmm I don't know Beck oh wait, the infant seats!

**Beck caught on to Jade's sarcasm but waved it off as a mood swing.**

Jade: I think it'd be easier to just get matching neutral colored seats.

Beck: Why don't we let them be individuals and get different colors?

Jade: Because that'd be stupid that's why Beck.

Beck: How is that stupid?

Jade: Why should we get five different seats when it'd be easier to get five of the same?

Beck: I was reading your book and it said to encourage multiples to be unique and different.

Jade: Hey Beck, guess what?

Beck: What?

Jade: They won't know the difference. We're getting them matching seats, they can be different some other way.

Beck: Whatever you say Jade.

**Jade looked at Beck and sighed.**

Jade: I'm sorry Beck, how about we pick out different colored bouncers? Like the ones we saw in the catalog?

Beck: (smiles) Sounds like a plan.

**Jade smiled looking at the car seats.**

Jade: There are so many brands to choose from?

**After two hours of shopping Beck and Jade nearly finished getting basic things.**

Beck: Is your cart getting too heavy for you to push?

Jade: No, I got it.

Beck: What's next on your list?

Jade: We need Breast Pumps.

Beck: Breast Pumps? What's that?

Jade: Pumps to pump out breast milk.

Beck: You're really gonna breastfeed? I thought you didn't want to.

Jade: Doctor Xi said breast milk is the best for preemies, they'll recover well with it.

Beck: Let's go get it. Where is it?

Jade: I don't Beck, why don't you read the Aisle sign that says, _'Feeding'_.

Beck: You're mean, did you know that?

**Jade and Beck walked to the feeding aisle to find more needs.**

Beck: Which one should you get?

**Jade picked up a package reading it.**

Jade: I don't think it really matters.

**Beck was looking up around the shelves, something caught his eye.**

Beck: Should we get bottles? Will we need it?

Jade: Yes Beck how else would we feed with pumped milk?

Beck: (chuckles) Which ones do you want?

**Jade dropped the package into her cart and looked at Beck.**

Jade: Read the labels clearly, and we need many.

Beck: Alright.

Jade: Storage bags?

**Jade picked up another item reading it.**

Jade: "Easy store breast milk in freezer".

**Beck was looking at the different bottles.**

Beck: You should get it. You need to save all the milk you can.

Jade: Yeah, you're right. I just hope I can produce enough.

**Jade placed the item into her crowded cart.**

Jade: Do you think I'll need a nursing cover? What about warmers and sterilizers.

Beck: For what? What do they do?

Jade: A bottle warmer keeps the milk warm, the sterilizer cleans the bottles.

Beck: Oh. Sounds good to me.

Jade: I'm gonna get a nursing cover too.

**Jade placed more items into her cart and looked over to Beck.**

Jade: How long does it take to pick out bottles?

Beck: I can't decide, they all sound convincing.

**Jade waddled over to Beck sighing in frustration looking up at the shelves.**

Jade: The 6 oz BPA Free AVENT bottles looks perfectly fine to me.

Beck: How many should we get?

Jade: There's eight in a box, get five boxes. Eight for each baby.

**Beck grabbed the boxes off the shelf putting them into his cart.**

Jade: Okay, I think I've had enough for today.

Beck: You want to come back soon?

Jade: Yeah, we have car seats, feeding items, the furniture is being delivered.

Beck: It took you almost thirty minutes to pick out the car seats.

Jade: I was just deciding which ones were safe.

Beck: I know what we forgot.

Jade: What?

Beck: The bouncers.

Jade: Can we come back to get those when we get clothes?

Beck: No, you promised you'd let me pick.

Jade: Ugh, fine. But don't take all day.

**Jade and Beck pushed their carts to the Activities Section of the huge store.**

Beck: Cool, walkers, I remember John had one of these.

Jade: We're not getting toys.

Beck: Why? It'll be fun.

Jade: Beck, they'll be spending three weeks in the hospital, maybe longer.

**Jade shrugged rubbing her bump.**

Jade: Toys aren't important right now.

**Beck walked around observing the different bouncers.**

Jade: Would you just pick five so we can get in line for checkout?

Beck: Hmm, there's so many to choose from.

Jade: Pick five or I'll just get five of the cream bouncer. It's simple and plain.

Beck: Nope babe, you said I could pick.

**Beck purposely walked up and down the aisle to annoy Jade.**

Jade: Would you pick!

Beck: (chuckles) Chill babe, I know what we're getting.

**Beck picked put Five; Comfort & Harmony Cradling Bouncers; in colors of; light blue, light green, yellow, blue, and black. He wanted one to be pink but Jade had to put her foot down. The colors of the bouncers were chosen to match the nurseries.**

Beck: You know, with three girls, one of them will most likely like the color pink. Maybe all three.

Jade: I hate pink.

**Jade and Beck were pushing their overly filled carts to the checkout lines. They passed a diaper display.**

Jade: Wait, diapers. We need diapers and wipes.

Beck: We can come back for that. We'll need a lot to stock on.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day at home Jade was lying on the couch while Beck carried in all of the things they bought from Babies R Us.**

Beck: You are so lucky you're pregnant, with five.

Jade: Get out of the way, I can't see.

**Jade was watching TV eating family sized a bag of barbeque chips.**

Beck: (sighs) That's the last of it. This stuff is heavy.

Jade: At least you got your workout for the day.

Beck: I'm gonna leave everything in here before moving it upstairs.

**Beck walked over to Jade bending down to rub her bump, he put his face close.**

Beck: I hope you're happy. You cost me over six grand.

**Beck chuckled walking to an arm chair sitting down.**

Jade: We still have more to get.

Beck: No, don't remind me.

Jade: I thought you were the one who wanted to do the shopping.

Beck: After today, I don't ever want to shop again. Especially with you.

Jade: Hey, I'm not that bad, I-

**Jade stopped talking as she grabbed her bump with a serious look on her face.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Hi, thanks for reading. More to come.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Boris (Boris Yeltin; of ff): Hired Baby Shower Planner.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your reviews, they are encouraging me to continue; purpleseddielove, cottenpopcorn, Bade lover.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Jade stopped talking as she grabbed her bump with a serious look on her face.**

Beck: What? What's wrong babe?

Jade: I, I don't know. I felt-

**Jade grabbed her bump again sitting up, Beck rushed over to her.**

Beck: You felt what?

Jade: I'm not sure what it is.

**Jade grabbed Beck's hands placing them on the side of her bump.**

Jade: It's coming from right here. Do you feel it?

Beck: Yeah, I do.

Jade: It feels like something is moving in me.

**Beck smiled rubbing Jade's bump.**

Beck: Babe, I think you felt a kick. Doctor Xi said you'd feel kicks soon.

Jade: That was a kick?

**Beck leaned in to Jade's bump.**

Beck: We can feel you in there.

Jade: There it is again.

**Jade and Beck sat holding Jade's bump enjoying the kicks.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**A week later, it was Saturday, the babies' furniture had finally arrived from Babies R Us. Beck planned on spending the day preparing the nurseries, building the cribs and assembling the dressers with the help of his brother and father. Jade and Beck's family and friends were at their house for the day.**

Jenny: Hey Beck, check this out.

**Jenny took out an envelope from her purse and handed it to Beck.**

Beck: What's this all about?

Jenny: Open it and see.

**Beck opened the envelope taking out the invitation. His eyes grew wide as he read it.**

Beck: (yells) I told you, Jade said-

**Jenny threw a couch pillow at Beck shutting him up.**

Jenny: Shh! Why are you so loud?

Beck: (whispering) You planned a baby shower for Jade after I told you not to?

Jenny: It was all you mom's idea.

**Beck turned to his mom as he sighed.**

Beck: Mom.

Carolyn: I'm sorry Beck, but Jade deserves a baby shower.

Beck: Mom, didn't you tell me it was dangerous to play with fire?

Carolyn: What?

Beck: Jade is going to freak.

Jenny: I told you.

Carolyn: Beck there is no going back, Jenny and I worked so hard.

Beck: Do you mind signing a wavier?

Carolyn: Look Beck, don't say anything to Jade about it.

Beck: Why would you go behind my back and-

**Jade waddled into the living room, Beck quickly put the invitation back into the envelope.**

Jade: What is that?

Beck: Uh, nothing, just an autograph I signed for Jenny's friend.

**Beck handed Jenny the envelope she put it into her purse.**

Jenny: Thanks Beck, you're the best.

Beck: Don't mention it.

**Beck walked over to Jade kissing her, he helped her sit down.**

Beck: My dad and I are gonna start with the girls' nursery, When Ben get's here send him up.

**Jade nodded pulling Beck in close to kiss him.**

Beck: Be nice.

**An hour later:**

**Beck was busy putting together the cribs and dressers with his father and brother.**

Ben: Why couldn't you just hire people to do this for you?

Beck: Because, I'm the father and I can do this myself.

Ben: Oh well in that case, I'll see ya later.

**Ben started to walk out the room.**

Beck: Get back here Ben, Hold this piece for me.

**Beck handed Ben part of the partcially built crib.**

Beck: Where'd I put the screwdriver?

Ben: Can you hurry and find it? This is getting heavy.

**Downstairs:**

Carolyn: I'm so proud that Beck was able to pull this all off.

Merissa: Yeah. It only took you two days to move in.

**Jade was sitting on the couch with her feet up, she was rubbing her bump getting used to the feeling of the babies' movement.**

Jade: Beck was just happy to finally leave the apartment.

Carolyn: You two did a great job house hunting. I'm loving this home.

Merissa: I do too. It's so big.

Carolyn: I hope the babies don't get lost when they start walking.

**The ladies all shared a laugh interrupted by a loud crash heard from upstairs.**

Jenny: What was that?

**Jade sighed as she forced herself up from the couch waddling to the front of the steps with her hands holding her back for support.**

Jade: What is going on up there?

Ben: My bad!

Jade: Beck! Come help me up the stairs!

**Beck and Ben were picking up the broken pieces of the crib.**

Beck: Ben, my kids aren't even born yet and their things are already being destroyed.

Joe: We can't trust you with anything nowadays.

Jade: Beck!

Beck: I'm coming babe!

**Beck dropped the broken pieces as he walked out the room to get Jade. He helped Jade walk up the stairs, the two walked into a room that would soon be their three daughters' bedroom.**

Jade: What was that loud crash?

Joe: Don't look at me, it was him.

**Beck's father motioned to Ben, Jade's eyes followed looking down to the floor, she looked up at Ben with angry eyes.**

Ben: Okay, now Jade, I know this looks bad but we can fix it.

**Ben reached down grabbing a piece of the crib.**

Ben: Do you guys have any duct tape?

**Jade's eyes grew wide as she took a deep breath not wanting to yell startling the babies inside her.**

Jade: That crib was over five hundred bucks.

Ben: Is it my fault you spent a lot on cribs?

Beck: Jade it's okay. I'll go out and buy a new crib tomorrow.

**Jade sighed looking at Beck.**

Jade: I wanted the nurseries to be finished by today.

Ben: Why? The babies aren't due for three months. This is a waste of time.

**Jade turned to Ben glaring at him, carefully stepping towards him.**

Jade: Excuse me?

**Beck grabbed Jade by her arm stopping her from approaching Ben.**

Beck: Shut up Ben. Babe, I'll go out right now and buy another crib.

Jade: Thank you.

Joe: You go ahead Beck. Ben and I will finish putting together the dressers at least.

Beck: Thanks. Come on Jade.

**Beck held Jade's hand as they walked out the room.**

Ben: What?

Joe: Did you have to destroy the crib?

Ben: It slipped.

**Beck walked Jade back to the living room helping her get comfortable on the couch.**

Jenny: What happened?

Beck: One of the cribs broke and I have to go out and get another one.

Merissa: How'd that happen?

Jade: Why don't you ask your clueless husband?

Merissa: I'm sorry.

Beck: No need.

**Beck kissed Jade.**

Beck: I'll be back soon.

**Beck waved as he left out the room.**

Merissa: Jade, I am so sorry.

Jade: You're husband is a- ohhhh.

**Jade started rubbing her bump.**

Carolyn: Are you okay Jade?

Jade: Yeah, they're just kicking, that's all.

Jenny: Can I feel?

**Jade nodded, Jenny eagerly walked over to Jade touching her bump, she snatched her hand away.**

Jenny: That kinda scared me.

**Jenny placed her hand on Jade's bump again.**

Jenny: This is amazing, does it hurt?

Jade: No, it's comforting, I know that they're there.

Merissa: I want to feel.

Carolyn: Yeah, me too.

**The three women stood around Jade rubbing her bump.**

Merissa: This feels different than when I was pregnant.

Jade: Maybe because you had _one_ baby.

**Later that day:**

**Beck walked into the living room with his father and brother.**

Beck: Alright, are you ladies ready to see the nurseries?

Carolyn: You're finally finished?

Jade: Well it's about time.

**Beck helped Jade up from the couch and held her hand.**

Beck: You're gonna love it babe.

**Everyone walked up stairs to see the finished nurseries, the stopped at a closed door.**

Beck: This is the boys' room.

**Beck opened the closed door, everyone walked in looking around the room. The room had two Black Cribs both with a diaper changing table attached, two dresses on each side of the room, two bouncers, and in a corner was a rocking chair. The furniture went well with the blue painted walls.**

Carolyn: This is so cute.

Jenny: Yeah it is, it looks wonderful.

Jade: Where'd the rocking chair come from? We didn't buy that.

Beck: I bought it today, what do you think?

Jade: I think you men did a great job, and uh, you too Ben.

**Jade walked over to a crib gripping it.**

Jade: It seems sturdy enough.

Beck: Want to see the girls' room?

Jade: Let's go see it.

**Beck took Jade's hand and led everyone to the girls' nursery, he opened the door. The room had three white canopy cribs all with a diaper changing table attached, three dressers all in different sides of the room, three bouncers, and a rocking chair in a corner of the room.**

Beck: Well? What do you think?

Jenny: It's so cute!

Carolyn: It's beautiful.

Jade: Everything fits perfectly.

Joe: I'm glad you like it.

Jade: Thanks for helping Beck, I don't think he could have did this alone.

Beck: Yes I could.

Jade: No, no you couldn't.

**Later that night, Jade and Beck were in bed watching TV. Jade was sitting up against her pillows, Beck was laying down with his head on Jade's huge bump.**

Jade: I really love the nurseries Beck. You did a great job.

Beck: I know.

**Jade lightly thumbed Beck's head, he chuckled.**

Beck: I was just kidding, thanks babe.

Jade: Now all there's left to do is buy highchairs.

Beck: Five highchairs, that's going to be expensive.

Jade: We also need bathtubs, I read about those today.

Beck: Highchairs, bathtubs, what else?

Jade: Clothes, those dressers can't stay empty forever.

Beck: We really don't need to buy clothes now.

Jade: What do you mean? Of course we need to buy clothes now.

**Beck didn't want to tell Jade about the baby shower, he was sure the guests would buy many clothes for the babies.**

Beck: I almost forgot.

**Beck sat up and got out of bed walking into the closet.**

Jade: Forgot what?

**Beck walked out the closet holding a book.**

Beck: It's story time.

Jade: Story time? Where'd you get that book?

Beck: My producer gave me a package of new books as a present for our babies.

**Beck sat on the bed with Jade.**

Jade: That's stupid, what are you trying to do?

Beck: I want to read to the babies.

Jade: No. That's weird.

Beck: It's not weird, I want them to know my voice.

Jade: They already know your voice, you talk so damn much, how could they not?

**Beck ignored Jade's comment as he moved closer to Jade opening the book.**

Beck: The name of this story is called, 'Goodnight Moon'.

Jade: (sighs) You're so annoying Beck.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry about the wait, I was very busy. BLYL may be updated tomorrow, if I am home.**

**BTW: Jade is 18 weeks pregnant.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**

**Merissa: Beck's sister in law, married to Ben.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is long, and has a few extra characters in it. Please read carefully so you don't get confused with who is who. (It gets annoying)**

**Jade is 21 weeks pregnant.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**It was early Saturday morning, Beck's mother Carolyn and close friend Jenny were both preparing for Jade's baby shower scheduled later that day.**

Carolyn: No, no, no, put that table there. It will be used as the snack table.

**Carolyn kindly instructed the workers who were bringing in tables and chairs.**

Jenny: Carolyn, do we have any more tape?

**Jenny was standing on a chair hanging decorations on the walls and over tables.**

Carolyn: Yes, I'll get it for you.

**Carolyn grabbed a roll of tape and handed it to Jenny.**

Jenny: Thanks.

Carolyn: No problem.

**Jenny tapped the decorative banner to the wall, she stepped off the chair.**

Jenny: Alright, this side is finished, now I have to do the other.

Carolyn: You did a great job.

Jenny: Thanks.

**Jenny looked around at the Pooh Bear and Friends themed decorations.**

Carolyn: You can take a break if you want Jenny.

Jenny: Are you sure? Do we have time for a break?

Carolyn: Yes, and besides, the balloons haven't been delivered yet.

Jenny: Or the games we ordered.

Carolyn: I'm going to go check on that.

**Carolyn walked away to find security, Jenny felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, she took it out reading a text.**

**To: Jenny**

**From: Beck**

**I don't think Jade will make it today.**

**To: Beck**

**From: Jenny**

**You have to bring her.**

**To: Jenny**

**From: Beck**

**She's in killer mode today.**

**Jenny sighed as she read the text. She knew if Jade was in a bad mood, she'd ruin her own baby shower. Carolyn came walking back talking with one of the security guards.**

Carolyn: And please do not allow anyone in without I.D and of course an invitation.

**The huge man nodded and walked away.**

Carolyn: Balloons should be here soon along with the games.

Jenny: I don't think Jade will be here.

Carolyn: Of course she'll be here, Beck is bringing her.

Jenny: He texted me saying that Jade is in a bad mood today.

Carolyn: Well, uh, she has to be here. Text Beck and tell him to keep her calm.

**Jenny nodded texting on her phone.**

Carolyn: We worked so hard, it can't end like this.

**Jenny stayed silent listening to Carolyn.**

Carolyn: I have family in town! What about all the guests?

Jenny: I'm sure Beck will find a way to get Jade here.

Carolyn: He better or this would all be a disaster.

Jenny: Don't worry.

Carolyn: The cake will be here at two, catering will deliver dinner at four.

Jenny: It's going to work out, just calm down.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day it was after two in the afternoon, Jade's shower had already begun. Because it was a surprise Jade wasn't expected to be there until three.**

Beck: Come on Jade, why not?

Jade: Because my feet are swollen Beck!

Beck: You're not going to be on your feet, it's dinner, you'd be sitting down.

Jade: I don't want to go to dinner Beck.

Beck: Why, aren't you hungry?

Jade: Do you not see me, what do you call this?

**Jade was sitting in bed eating a carton of ice-cream with a big spoon.**

Beck: Well, I know you're going to be hungry again.

Jade: What are you trying to say? Are you calling me greedy?

Beck: What? No! I just meant that maybe you'd want something else to eat.

**Jade pointed her spoon at Beck.**

Jade: I don't need you monitoring my eating habits Beck!

Beck: I'm not, I'm just suggesting that maybe you'd want more.

Jade: I don't want more.

Beck: So, is that a no on going out for dinner?

Jade: Leave me alone Beck! Why don't you make yourself useful and get me my brownies.

Beck: You ate your brownies.

Jade: No I didn't.

Beck: Yes, you did. You ate them before you took a nap, remember?

Jade: Can you make me more?

Beck: We don't have any more brownie mix.

Jade: Go out and buy some.

Beck: I have a better idea, how about a brownie sundae?

Jade: Yes! Go get it for me.

Beck: You have to come with me.

Jade: No, I don't want to.

Beck: But your ice cream will melt if I bring it to you here.

**Jade thought for a second.**

Jade: Good point.

Beck: So, we're going to dinner?

Jade: No, we are going to get my brownie sundae.

Beck: I know a great restaurant with awesome brownie sundaes.

Jade: I don't want to go to a restaurant.

Beck: It'll be quick and easy. We don't have to order dinner.

Jade: (sighs) You're lucky I'm desperate for brownies at the moment.

**Jade handed Beck her carton of ice-cream, he helped her off the bed.**

Jade: I have to use the bathroom first.

**Beck watched Jade as she carefully waddled away to their bathroom closing the door. He grabbed his phone texting Jenny.**

**To: Jenny**

**From: Beck**

**We'll be there soon.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Carolyn stood in the center as she spoke into a microphone.**

Carolyn: Security just told me he spotted Jade and Beck arriving.

**The guests all rushed from their seats to the entrance to surprise Jade.**

Jenny: I can't believe we are actually doing this.

Carolyn: I know, this is so exciting!

Jenny: Everyone, quiet down.

Jade: I just don't see why we had to drive all the way here.

Beck: You said you wanted a brownie sundae.

Jade: Yeah well, I changed my mind.

Beck: Nope, too late, we're here now.

Jade: Beck, take me home.

**Beck held Jade's hand as she waddled into the Banquet Hall where the guests were eagerly waiting. Jade nearly jumped grabbing her bump as everyone shouted, "surprise".**

Jade: What is this?

Carolyn: This is your baby shower. It was a surprise.

Jade: Well, I'm certainly surprised.

**Jade looked at Beck with angry eyes.**

Jade: Did you know about this?

Beck: I uh,-

Val: Beck! Jade!

**Beck was relieved his Aunt Val rushed over to him pulling him into a tight hug.**

Val: I haven't seen you in a year, how's my favorite nephew.

**Beck's Aunt pinched his cheeks, Beck chuckled.**

Beck: Nice to see you too Aunt Val.

Val: Jade! You look amazing!

**Beck's Aunt tightly hugged Jade, Jade frowned.**

Val: Congratulations, you two!

**The guests all smiled as they greeted Jade, each touching her bump. Once the guests were all away socializing and enjoying snacks, Jade looked to Beck.**

Beck: I didn't do it.

Carolyn: Jade, Jenny and I planned this lovely shower for you.

**Jade looked around the Banquet Hall. It was neatly decorated with, Pooh Bear and Friends themed decorations all around. Everything was so bright and colorful. There were several long tables placed near each corner of the walls. Jade could see a table filled with gifts all around, a table with snacks and appetizers, another with dinner plates. The last table caught Jade's eye, the table held a massive five layered cake covered in red and yellow frosting.**

Jenny: Do you like it Jade?

Jade: Come here my sweet, thoughtful friend.

**Jade held her arms out for a hug, Jenny gladly walked over to her hugging her. Jade fake smiled as she whispered in Jenny's ear.**

Jade: I am going to hurt you, badly.

**Jenny quickly pulled away, Jade gave her a quick glare.**

Carolyn: Jade honey, let's get you a chair.

**Carolyn walked away with Jade, Beck was about to follow, Jenny stopped him.**

Jenny: Where do you think you're going?

Beck: To sit with my wife.

Jenny: This is a baby shower, no men allowed.

Beck: I can't just leave Jade here, she doesn't even want to be here.

Jenny: Don't worry about her, she'll be fine.

Beck: No, I think I should at least stay for an hour.

Jenny: No. She's in good hands. Leave, now.

Beck: Can I say bye to her?

Jenny: No, because if she knows you're leaving, she'd leave too.

Beck: Fine. I'll leave.

Jenny: Come back to get her at six.

**After Beck left Jenny walked over to Jade who was crowded by her friends.**

Claire: Wow, you look really great Jade, honestly.

Cleika: Yes, you do. Oh I just can't wait for you to see my present.

Jenny: Uh, hey guys, can I talk to Jade please?

Claire: Alright.

Cleika: Come on Claire, let's go try the chocolate fountain.

**The two ladies walked away along with the group of friends, Jenny turned to Jade.**

Jenny: What do you think?

Jade: I think you should stay away from me for the next few hours.

Jenny: But Jade, I'm sorry, I really wanted to make you happy.

Jade: You think _this_ is making me happy?

**Jade placed her hand on her bump rubbing it as she felt the babies kicking.**

Jade: I'm embarrassed Jenny, I don't want a baby shower.

Jenny: What's there to be embarrassed for?

Jade: Beck and I don't need anyone buying things.

Jenny: I know you don't but-

Carolyn: Here you are Jade.

**Carolyn placed a plate of snacks and appetizers in front of Jade.**

Jade: Thanks.

Carolyn: No problem, the caterers should be here soon.

/ / / / / / / /

**Jade sat bored as she watched her smiling guests happily play along in the baby shower games.**

Jenny: And we have a winner!

Carolyn: I think we've played enough baby bingo.

**Jenny handed the winner a gift card to Victoria's Secret as a prize for winning bingo. **

Carolyn: Okay, now let's play the tummy measure guessing game.

Jenny: Everyone take a look at Jade and try to guess the measurement of her stomach.

Carolyn: Write your name and guess down on the note pad.

**Jenny walked over to Jade whispering to her.**

Jenny: We have to measure your belly.

**Jade looked at Jenny as if she lost her mind.**

Jade: Hell, no.

Jenny: But-

Jade: No. Look, it's bad enough I'm stuck here.

Jenny: Please Jade, please play along?

Jade: When do we get cake?

**An hour later, it was getting close to the end of the shower. Jade managed to sit through it all, talking to friends and Beck's distant relatives. She was annoyed but showed a fake smile. **

Carolyn: It's time to open the gifts, so if everyone could move a bit closer to see.

Jenny: Jade, let' move you to the center.

**Jade tiredly sighed as with waddled to the chair placed in the center of the room.**

Jenny: Let's get started, this first gift is from, Merissa!

**Jenny smiled as she handed Jade the gift. Showing no interest Jade tore off the wrapping paper. Once the gift was revealed everyone cooed and awed, Jade smiled.**

Jenny: It's an infant tub! Open Merissa's other two gifts.

**Jade sat the box aside, Jenny handed her the second gift, Jade unwrapped it.**

Jenny: Another infant tub!

Merissa: You're gonna love the next one.

**Jade unwrapped Merissa's last gift, everyone cooed and awed.**

Jenny: Bath products!

**Jade held the gift basket studying the items inside. The products were Johnson Johnson bath and bedtime; baby shampoo, baby lotion, baby wash, baby powder, and bedtime lotion.**

Merissa: I hope you like it.

**Jade couldn't help but smile, she felt so thankful for Merissa's thoughtful gift. She hadn't thought of the bath items while shopping.**

Jade: I love it, thank you Merissa.

Jenny: Okay, next gift, this one's from Beck's Aunt, Val.

**As time passed by, Jade was nearly finished opening all her gifts. She was impressed with the presents. Loads of diapers,wipes, bottles, burping cloths, washcloths, receiving blankets, many pacifiers, bibs, bath towels, more bath products, nursing pillows, blankets, hats, socks, onesies, and of course many matching clothes for both genders.**

Jenny: It's a, a purse?

Claire: It's a diaper bag, it just looks like a handbag.

Jenny: Ohh, nice.

Jade: I like it.

Claire: I figured you would, it's great style.

Cleika: Open mine next, I think you will like it.

**Jenny passed Jade another gift. Jade reached into the gift bag.**

Jenny: Baby monitors! Several, how many did you buy.

Cleika: Enough for each room.

Jade: Beck and I were meaning to get these. Thanks.

Jenny: Alright, that's all the gifts.

Carolyn: Are we ready for ours?

Jenny: Yes.

**Jade watched as two security guards carried out two huge boxes wrapped in wrapping paper. The boxes were sat in front of Jade.**

Jenny: I thought long and hard about your gift.

Jade: You didn't have to get me anything. This shower was enough.

Jenny: Just open it.

**Jade looked at the box with Jenny's name on it, she slowly tore off the wrapping paper. Once part of the box was revealed, she eagerly tore off the remaining of the wrapping paper.**

Jade: You got me a twin stroller?

Jenny: (nods) You're gonna need it.

Jade: Jenny, I don't know what to say, thank you, so much.

**Jenny smiled and hugged Jade.**

Carolyn: Open mine and Joe's.

**Jade tore off the wrapping paper on the other huge box, the guests all gasped and applauded. Jade smiled looking at her gift.**

Jade: Wow, thanks Carolyn.

**Carolyn hugged Jade and rubbed her bump.**

Carolyn: Joe and I would do anything for you.

**Beck's parents had gotten Jade a three seated stroller.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**The shower was now over, guests were all living with a gift bag and a piece of cake. Beck was there packing all the gifts into the SUV with help of his father and brother using their cars to help transport the gifts to Bade's house. **

Jenny: I knew you'd love your baby shower.

Jade: I didn't love it, I liked it, just the gifts.

**Jenny sat with Jade at a table, Jade was eating her fourth piece of cake.**

Jade: But, I do appreciate you.

Jenny: Really? You're not mad?

Jade: Of course I am, I just can't do anything about it.

**Jade pointed down to her bump.**

Jade: As soon as I recover from my C section, I'll handle it.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**A quick thanks to those who enjoys this story. More to come. I saw, 'the Conjuring' crazy. Not as scary as I thought but, it was scary.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

***Val (Bade lover): Beck's Aunt from Canada.**

***Claire (guest): Jade's friend from HA. **

***Cleika (Cleika): Jade's friend from HA. **

**Merissa: Sister in law of Beck; married to Ben.**

***Character will not be a reoccurring extra character in any of my stories.**

**KAITLYN NICOLE C: ****I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO BE NAMED CAT, TRINA,TORI, ROBBIE AND ANDRE REALLY!**

**Me: Um, yes those are their names. I really don't understand why you're confused. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, I'm glad it was enjoyable.**

**This chapter will give you a look into how Bade's children became named.**

**/ / / / / / / / /**

**It has been a week since Jade's baby shower. Now 22 weeks pregnant Jade sat in the rocking chair, in the boys' nursery. She finally decided to go through the clothing she received at the baby shower. Jade had gotten so many clothes that she and Beck were too lazy to organize it all. Jade sat folding the boys' clothes, two separate organized piles of clothes on either side of her on floor. Beck walked in holding his nephew's hand.**

Beck: Look who we're babysitting today.

**Jade looked over at the newly three year old hiding behind Beck's leg.**

Jade: Hey kid.

**John hid behind Beck's leg afraid, he was nervous to be around Jade because of her increase in size, he stared at her huge bump.**

Beck: Say hi to Aunt Jade.

**John shyly waved to Jade.**

Jade: Why do people insist on buying them matching clothes?

Beck: They probably thought it'd be cute.

Jade: It's not, they're not clones.

Beck: Every parent dresses their kids alike, especially multiples.

Jade: Weren't you the one who said they should be treated as individuals?

Beck: Well, yeah, but, want me to put these away for you?

Jade: Yeah, put them over there.

**Jade pointed to a dresser on one side of the room. Beck grabbed the pile of onesies.**

Jade: Put those in the second drawer.

**Beck walked over to the dresser with John holding on tightly to his leg.**

Beck: Who's dresser is this?

Jade: What?

Beck: Which boy?

Jade: It doesn't matter, we'll decide when they get here.

Beck: Don't you think they should have names by now?

Jade: We don't even know who the first born is gonna be.

Beck: Yes we do. Doctor Xi said their birth order is determined by who is closer.

**Beck grabbed more clothes to place in the drawers.**

Beck: Why do you think they're in ABC order?

Jade: Fine Beck, whatever. We can pick names, I don't care.

Beck: Really?

**Jade shrugged as she continued folding the tiny clothes.**

Beck: I'm glad you agree with me.

Jade: I really don't care.

Beck: Yesterday I bought a baby naming book.

Jade: I said we can pick names, I never said I wanted to read a book.

Beck: The book is for picking names.

Jade: Oh, good, then it shouldn't be as hard.

/ / / / / / / / /

**After Jade and Beck finished organizing the boys' clothes, they sat in their living room upstairs on the couch. Their nephew John was sitting on the floor playing with his toy.**

Beck: What about Angel?

Jade: No.

Beck: Why? It sounds, sweet.

Jade: Next.

Beck: Angelica?

Jade: No. I hate that name.

Beck: (chuckles) You hate a name?

Jade: Remember that stupid girl Angelica from junior year?

Beck: Yeah, she was cool.

Jade: I hated her. She took my part in the spring play.

Beck: Oh yeah, I remember that, you were pretty upset about it.

Jade: Sikowitz promised me the lead and he gave it to her.

Beck: That's because you pushed him down the stairs.

Jade: I didn't push him, he fell. Or slipped, with some help.

Beck: Okay, Angelica is out. How about Ava?

Jade: Beck I'm tired of this. I'm getting bored.

Beck: It's only five names.

Jade: _Only_?

Beck: Let's try boy names.

Jade: (sighs) Whatever.

Beck: What do you think of, Adam?

Jade: No.

Beck: Author?

Jade: Ew, no.

**Beck sighed as he flipped through pages of the book.**

Jade: Wait, what does that say?

Beck: Andrew?

Jade: No, not that one.

**Jade pointed to a page in the book.**

Jade: Andre, read the meaning.

Beck: It means, masculine, manly, and brave.

Jade: (smiles) I like the sound of that.

Beck: You want to go with the name Andre?

Jade: Yeah, I like the meaning of it. And it's different.

Beck: Different how?

Jade: You don't hear about many people named Andre.

**Beck smiled as he wrote the name on a sheet of paper.**

Beck: Which one should we name Andre? Baby A or D.

Jade: Well, since A comes before D, A of course.

**Beck wrote 'Baby A' next to the name, Andre.**

Jade: One down, four to go.

Beck: See, this isn't hard.

Jade: No, but it's frustrating.

**Beck looked to the book studying the list of names.**

Jade: Let's get out of the A's, they're boring.

Beck: Alright, B's. Beck Jr.?

Jade: No. Skip the B's.

**Time passed and Jade and Beck were still deciding on the name for the second boy.**

Beck: This is worse than shopping with you.

Jade: You're the one who wanted to pick names, not me.

Beck: I didn't think you'd be this, picky.

Jade: I'm not being picky.

Beck: Yes you are.

Jade: We are deciding names for our children, we can't just give them any name.

Beck: I know babe but you don't seem to like any name.

Jade: We have to be smart with deciding.

Beck: I didn't know name choosing was this important.

Jade: It is, they are going to be stuck with these names forever.

Beck: Unless they decide to change it when they're adults.

**Beck chuckled looking over to his nephew who was asleep on the floor.**

Beck: I think I should put him in one of the guest rooms.

**Beck and Jade finally purchased the last bit of furniture they needed to complete their house; bedroom sets for the two guest rooms. Beck carried his sleeping nephew to a nearby guest room. Jade sat looking at the book searching for a name.**

Jade: This is perfect.

**Beck walked over to Jade sitting next to her.**

Beck: Found something?

**Jade pointed in the book.**

Beck: Robert?

Jade: Read the meaning.

Beck: Robert is the meaning of famed, bright, and shining.

**Jade nodded her head looking at Beck, he smiled.**

Beck: How do you find these unique meanings?

Jade: I love the name but then I don't.

Beck: What do you mean?

Jade: I don't know, Robert just seems, like an old man's name.

Beck: (chuckles) Do you want the name?

Jade: Yes, but in a different way.

**Beck looked down at the book Jade was holding.**

Beck: It has an abbreviation, Robbie.

Jade: Does it still have the same meaning?

Beck: Yes, Robbie is just abbreviated for Robert.

Jade: Can an abbreviation be a legal name?

Beck: A name is a name, there are no rules on how to use it.

Jade: Let's go with Robbie.

Beck: Alright. Baby D is named, Robbie.

**Beck wrote the name on the sheet of paper.**

Beck: The boys are taken care of, now for the girls.

Jade: We're not starting with the A's.

Beck: You can choose the letter babe.

Jade: I wonder what names are under V.

**Jade curiously flipped through the pages of the book.**

Beck: Vanessa?

Jade: No, that sounds too, slutty.

Beck: How can a name sound slutty?

Jade: It just does.

Beck: Vada?

Jade: No, that name sounds old.

Beck: Vea sounds unique.

Jade: (sighs) No. I don't want to do this anymore.

**Jade passed the book to Beck.**

Beck: We only have three more to go.

Jade: This is so difficult. It's like a 500 piece puzzle.

Beck: Victoria. That name sounds beautiful.

Jade: Victoria sounds too close to Vicky.

Beck: So?

Jade: Vicky is an ugly name.

Beck: But the name would be Victoria.

Jade: And the name sounds like a prostitute.

Beck: No it doesn't.

Jade: What if kids tease and call her, Victoria's Secret?

Beck: What about the abbreviation? Tori.

Jade: I thought that was a boy's name.

Beck: It's unisex. If it's spelled with an I, it's a girl's name.

Jade: What's the meaning?

Beck: It means, triumphant.

Jade: Triumphant?

Beck: It states that Victoria or Tori, is a person who tends to be successful.

Jade: I guess we could go with that name, it's cute.

Beck: You want to name the first girl Tori?

**Jade nodded, Beck wrote the name on the sheet of paper.**

Beck: Baby B, is Tori.

Jade: Now we have two more to go.

Beck: I want to continue with the T's.

Jade: Why the T's?

Beck: Tori sounds like a great name.

Jade: You're hoping to find another name with T?

Beck: Yep.

**Beck flipped through the book.**

Beck: Taffy?

Jade: You're kidding me right?

Beck: Talia?

Jade: Keep looking. Look at the meanings.

Beck: Do the meanings really matter?

Jade: To me they matter.

**Beck sighed as his eyes scanned pages of the book.**

Beck: What about Treena? It means, pure, blessed, and holy.

**Jade looked at the book.**

Jade: I don't like the way it's spelled.

Beck: Yeah, I have to agree on that.

Jade: Well that's too bad, I liked the meaning.

Beck: Look, there's a few suggestions on how to spell it.

**Jade and Beck looked at the page.**

Jade: I like the one that's spelled, T-R-I-N-A. It looks different.

Beck: Trina, are you sure?

Jade: Yes. Do you like the name?

Beck: Yes I like it, I picked it.

Jade: Well, that can be Baby C's name.

**Beck wrote the name down. **

Beck: One more left.

Jade: Noo. I'm tired of this Beck.

Beck: This is the last one.

Jade: No. I don't want to look at that book anymore.

Beck: Actually, we don't need the book.

Jade: How are you going to find a name without it?

Beck: I want to ask you a question.

Jade: What?

Beck: Can we name the last girl after my great grandmother?

Jade: Why? What's so special about her?

Beck: I loved her, she was special to me.

Jade: I forgot her name, what was it again?

Beck: Caterina.

Jade: Caterina?

Beck: You don't like it?

Jade: It sounds okay to me Beck.

Beck: Do you mind if we name our daughter after her?

Jade: If it's meaningful to you, no, I don't mind.

Beck: You sure?

Jade: Yes Beck, Baby E will be named, uh?

Beck: Caterina.

Jade: Right.

Beck: Cat for short.

Jade: Why would we call her an animal name?

Beck: It's just shortened, and it sounds, cute.

Jade: Caterina. Cat. Yeah, it does sound cute.

Beck: So it's settled.

**Beck smiled as he wrote the name down.**

Jade: Finally, we're finished.

Beck: Yep, with the first and last names.

Jade: Huh?

Beck: Now we have to find middle names.

Jade: No. I'm not doing that.

Beck: But Jade-

Jade: You didn't say anything about middle names.

Beck: They need middle names.

Jade: You choose the names, I no longer have the patience for this.

**Jade forced herself up from the couch. She held her back with one hand while the other was rubbing her bump.**

Beck: You're letting me pick the middle names?

Jade: I don't care what you do Beck, I'm gonna go cook dinner.

Beck: Are you sure?

**Jade waddled away heading for the stairs.**

Jade: Yes Beck! I don't want to play the name game anymore.

**Once Jade was out of sight, Beck looked down to the book.**

Beck: I think Victoria is a beautiful name.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Hi, thanks for reading, next one should be out tomorrow. BLYL will be updated Friday (fun!)**

**Final Baby Names:**

**Baby A (boy): Andre Leon Oliver.**

**Baby B (girl): Tori Victoria Oliver.**

**Baby C (girl): Trina Daniella Oliver.**

**Baby D (boy): Robbie Matthew Oliver**

**Baby E (girl): Caterina Ariana Oliver. **

**BTW: Some may think using Victoria as a middle name is weird but I like it. It sounds beautiful to me. And Beck really wanted to use the name as a first so he got his way using it as the middle.**


	15. Chapter 15

Beck: What do you think now?

Jade: Well it took you three tries.

**Beck smiled as he tossed the stuffed bear in the air catching it.**

Beck: I told you I could change a diaper.

Jade: That is just a bear. Think you can change a real baby's diaper?

Beck: What could be so hard about changing a diaper?

Jade: You couldn't put a diaper on a stuffed animal.

Beck: That's because all the fur kept getting in the way.

Jade: Sure blame the fur.

Beck: It was the fur.

Jade: You put the diaper on backwards the first time.

Beck: I cannot wait to see you change a diaper.

Jade: What do you mean by that?

Beck: Jade Oliver changing a dirty diaper, I have to take a picture of that moment.

Jade: Shut up Beck.

Beck: Aw, I'm sorry. But I'm still getting a picture.

Jade: Can you get my cocoa butter?

Beck: Where is it?

Jade: It's in our bathroom.

**Beck walked away upstairs to get Jade's cocoa butter. Minutes later he returned downstairs to the living room sitting beside Jade.**

Beck: You want me to rub it on?

Jade: If you want.

**Beck pulled up Jade's shirt revealing her huge bare bump. He squeezed the cream into the palm of his hand, before rubbing it on Jade's belly all around.**

Jade: How was work today?

Beck: Busy. I had to re film a scene over and over.

Jade: You're the one who wanted to be an actor.

Beck: (chuckles) I wanted to be a fireman.

**Beck finished rubbing the cream on Jade's belly, he pulled her shirt down over it.**

Beck: How would you feel if I left to go to New York for a day?

Jade: You have to go to New York?

Beck: My publicist has me doing press in a few days and most is in New York.

Jade: Oh.

**Jade looked down at her bump rubbing it.**

Beck: I won't go if you don't want me to.

Jade: But you have to, it's press.

Beck: I don't have to, I haven't given my final answer yet.

Jade: I think you should go Beck, I'll be okay.

Beck: I really don't feel comfortable leaving you here.

Jade: You do it a few days a week for work.

Beck: This is different, I would be across the country.

Jade: It's only for a day. I'll be fine.

Beck: Are you sure you'll be fine for a day?

Jade: Yes.

Beck: I can stay here if you want me to.

Jade: No, we'll be okay.

**Beck smiled as he leaned in to kiss Jade.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**A few days later, it was an early Wednesday morning, Beck was racing around the house preparing himself for his business trip to New York. **

Beck: I can't find my blue tie. I won't look right without it.

Jade: A few of your ties are in the laundry room, I put them there last night.

Beck: Thanks.

**Beck rushed off to the laundry room while Jade sat on the couch watching TV with her feet propped up. She heard the intercom ring.**

Jade: (yells) Beck! Your ride is here!

**Beck walked around the corner going to the wall pressing a button to open the gate to their property.**

Jade: Can I get a kiss before you leave?

Beck: Of course babe, I would never leave without kissing you.

**Beck walked over to Jade and kissed her passionately. They shared a long kiss until the sound of the doorbell broke them apart.**

Beck: I'll miss you guys, keep mommy company for me.

**Beck kissed Jade's bump.**

Jade: What time will you be back?

Beck: I should be back by nine tonight.

Jade: Okay, you should get going. You have a flight to catch.

Beck: Bye babe. I'll be home tonight.

**Beck gave Jade a quick kiss before leaving.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day, Jade's best friend Jenny was over hanging out with Jade. The two ordered Chinese food for their movie marathon.**

Jenny: I have our food.

Jade: Finally.

**Jenny carried the brown paper bag into the living room where she and Jade were watching Beck's live interview on TV.**

Jade: I've been craving this for the longest.

**Jade smiled as she took out the containers of Chinese food she ordered, placing one her lap.**

Jenny: What movie should we watch?

Jade: Anything but a stupid, sad, love story.

Jenny: We can watch a scary movie if you want.

**Jade was busy pouring teriyaki sauce on her food.**

Jade: Go ahead and put one in.

**Jenny got up from the couch and walked over to the entertainment center looking at the DVDs.**

Jenny: You up for a ghost movie or blood and guts?

Jade: Surprise me.

Jenny: There's so much to choose from. I don't know which.

**Jade took a bite of her eggroll.**

Jenny: Which movie are you in the mood for?

Jade: Just pick a movie.

Jenny: Your movies all look so scary.

Jade: Stop being such a- ohhh.

**Jade stopped talking as she grabbed her bump.**

Jenny: What? What's wrong?

Jade: Nothing. They just surprised me.

**Jade groaned as she rubbed her bump.**

Jenny: Are you gonna be okay?

Jade: Yeah, one of them kicked me hard, that's all.

Jenny: Good. Because I'd hate to be the only one here if you go into labor.

Jade: Oh thanks. I feel completely safe right now.

Jenny: I'd probably be freaked out.

Jade: Did you find a movie?

Jenny: Insidious?

Jade: Go ahead and put it in.

**Later that night, Beck returned home after a long day of press. He walked upstairs to him and Jade's bedroom and turned on the light. Jade was in bed asleep. She was laying on her back with her hands resting on her belly. Beck quietly walked to their closet to undress.**

Jade: Beck?

**Beck peeked out from the closet to see Jade awake sitting herself up.**

Beck: I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you.

Jade: I missed you.

Beck: (smiles) I missed you too Jade.

**When Beck finished undressing he walked out the closet to his bed, he sat close to Jade.**

Beck: How was your day?

Jade: Nothing special, I watched movies with Jenny.

Beck: I'm glad you weren't here alone.

**Jade sighed when she felt the babies kicking.**

Beck: And how was _your_ day?

**Beck leaned into Jade's bump rubbing it.**

Jade: Your kids are brats.

Beck: (chuckles) Why are they brats?

Jade: They've been kicking all day.

Beck: Did you guys miss me?

**Beck smiled when he felt movement on Jade's bump.**

Beck: I'll take that as a yes. They're so active today.

Jade: Tell me about it.

**Beck smiled as he kissed and rubbed Jade's bump, she yawned.**

Jade: Read them a story, it seems to always calm them down. I need to sleep.

Beck: They're keeping you up?

Jade: (nods) Yes, I really want to sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Dr. Xi: Here he is, here's your Robbie.

**The doctor smiled as she pointed to the screen.**

Dr. Xi: Can you see that he's sucking his thumb?

Beck: He can suck his thumb? That's kinda cool.

Jade: A thumb sucker? I'm putting a stop to that.

Beck: (chuckles) They're not born yet and you're already getting strict.

Dr. Xi: Her motherly instincts are kicking in.

Beck: Sooner than I expected.

Dr. Xi: What are you naming Baby E?

Beck: Her name will be Caterina, Cat for short.

**The doctor excitedly pointed to the screen.**

Dr. Xi: Here she is, looking healthy just like the others.

Jade: What is she doing with her arm?

Dr. Xi: She's just playing with her umbilical cord.

**Jade and Beck nervously looked at the doctor.**

Dr. Xi: Don't worry, she's safe. She's just learning her sense of touch.

Beck: It won't get around her neck?

Dr. Xi: No, she is a hundred percent safe.

**Beck helped Jade get cleaned up after her ultrasound.**

Dr. Xi: Did you want the ultrasound pictures?

Jade: Do we need more pictures?

Beck: Yes, we would like the pictures.

Dr. Xi: They're printing.

**The doctor printed the ultrasound pictures and handed them to Jade.**

Dr. Xi: Now that you are 25 weeks along, your babies are able to live out the womb.

Jade: When is my actual scheduled C Section?

Dr. Xi: Your C section will be when you are exactly 33 weeks.

**The doctor handed Beck some paperwork. **

Dr. Xi: At exactly 33 weeks at ten in the morning.

Jade: How long will the surgery take?

Dr. Xi: No more than two hours.

**Jade tiredly sighed shaking her head.**

Dr. Xi: There is a possibility that your babies could be born sooner.

Beck: How?

Dr. Xi: If Jade's water breaks before she's 33 weeks.

Beck: What happens if they're early?

Dr. Xi: It will take longer for them to recover.

Beck: Early or not, we're prepared.

**Jade was looking at the ultrasound pictures.**

Jade: But is he seriously sucking his thumb?

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**Hi, thanks for reading, new chapter out tomorrow. Remember, I am trying to get as many chaps out as I can so that I can continue from where I left off before I decided to rewrite.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Dr. Xi: Jade's doctor.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

**/ / / / / / / / /**

**Beck held Jade's hand as they walked into Babies R Us.**

Jade: We are only here to get highchairs and nursing pads.

**Beck grabbed a cart looking at Jade.**

Beck: I know that Jade.

Jade: Good. I don't need you getting distracted.

Beck: I won't get distra-, look at these cute bibs.

**Beck rushed over to the clothes with the cart. He picked up a pack of bibs. Jade sighed as she waddled over to him.**

Jade: Put those back, they have enough bibs.

Beck: I can't walk away from these, they say, "Daddy is the Best".

Jade: So?

Beck: I am the best.

Jade: Yes Beck, you are the best. Now put the bibs back.

Beck: We can never have too many bibs.

**Beck grabbed four more packs of the neutral colored bibs dropping them into the cart.**

Jade: Are you done yet?

Beck: Yes.

Jade: Let's go find the nursing pads.

**After getting the needed nursing pads, Jade and Beck were looking at highchairs.**

Beck: These highchairs are expensive, and we have to buy five?

Jade: Would you rather get cheap quality highchairs over high quality?

Beck: Are we getting matching or different colors?

Jade: Matching. I want the highchairs to match our dining room set.

Beck: So, black and white?

Jade: (nods) Yeah but, which brand should we get?

Beck: That, I do not know.

Jade: I've read great reviews about Graco.

Beck: Do you want wooden highchairs?

Jade: No, those don't look safe.

Beck: What about this?

**Beck pointed to a highchair on display. It was a Graco 4 in 1 seating classic highchair.**

Beck: It's a 4 in 1 seating system that can adjust to growth.

Jade: The color and pattern does match our dining room.

Beck: So, is it a go?

Jade: (nods) Yeah, it's a go.

Beck: Finally. We are officially done with baby shopping.

Jade: For now at least. Go get the clerk to scan this.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**A week later it was a late night, Jade and Beck were busy packing.**

Jade: Beck, did you find it?

**Jade stood on her side of the bed organizing items on the bed. Beck walked out the closet with two duffle bags, he sat the bags on the bed.**

Beck: I found two, one for you, one for me.

Jade: You and I can share one, we can use the other for the babies.

Beck: Is this everything you want to take?

Jade: Yes, this is everything I need.

**Beck pointed to Jade's laptop.**

Beck: I think the laptop can stay.

Jade: No, I'll need it. What if I get bored?

Beck: Trust me, you won't get bored.

Jade: But I need it for work.

Beck: You're on maternity leave, you're not working.

Jade: Fine. If I can't take my laptop, your iPad stays.

Beck: No, I need it. My iPad is actually important to take.

Jade: What's so important about it?

Beck: I need it to take pictures, and I get bored.

Jade: I won't get bored but you will?

Beck: What do you expect me to do while you're sleeping?

Jade: Whatever. I think this is everything we need.

**Jade started to pack things into the duffle bag.**

Jade: Socks, because I refuse to let my feet touch the filthy floor.

**Beck handed Jade items, she neatly placed them into the duffle bag.**

Jade: My house shoes because I don't want my socks to get dirty.

Beck: My socks and a few white shirts and pants.

Jade: Should I take some clothes?

Beck: You're gonna be wearing a gown. Oh, and my underwear.

Jade: Hospital gowns are ugly. Pass me my bras and panties.

**Beck passed Jade her underwear she placed them into the bag.**

Jade: We're almost out of room, we have to make everything fit.

Beck: Tell me again why we're sharing a bag?

Jade: Because the other bag is for the babies.

Beck: What for? They'll be in NICU for a few weeks or more.

Jade: They need blankets, bottles, and onesies.

Beck: I thought the hospital provides that for their stay.

Jade: Ew, I don't want them wearing hospital clothes, but if it's used?

Beck: Are you planning on packing their diapers and wipes too?

Jade: Why would we waste diapers and wipes when the hospital provides it?

**Jade and Beck were nearly done packing their bag.**

Beck: Pads and tampons?

Jade: Just in case I get my period.

Beck: Don't forget your breast pump.

**Beck passed Jade her breast pump to put in the bag.**

Jade: How am I suppose to use this?

Beck: Doctor Xi said one of the nurses would help you.

Jade: I don't want some nurse staring at my boobs.

Beck: (chuckles) Would you feel better if I helped you?

**Jade and Beck finished packing their overnight bag; Beck's clothes, Jade's socks, house shoes, breast pumps, nursing pads, combs, hair brushes, two new toothbrushes, travel sized tooth paste and mouthwash, new deodorant for Jade and new deodorant for Beck. Travel sizes shampoo and conditioner, and Beck's cased Ipad all packed tight. They were now packing for the babies.**

Beck: We should take their little hats my mom got for them.

**Beck's mother purchased small infant hats for the babies, all white with their names each stitched on one in black.**

Jade: Yeah, I don't want them being cold.

Beck: How many blankets should we take?

Jade: Just put ten in for now, two for each baby.

Beck: Great, now I have to choose which blankets.

Jade: Just pick ten, four of the boys' six of the girls'.

Beck: I know but, which colors?

Jade: Don't pick all matching colors like a dummy.

**Jade was packing onesies into the bag.**

Beck: Burping cloths, we almost forgot the burping cloths.

Jade: Don't forget the pacifiers, I don't want any whining babies keeping me up.

**Jade and Beck finished packing the duffle bag for the babies; Ten receiving blankets, onesies, burping cloths, pacifiers, and five bottles.**

Beck: Do we need to take bottles? You're mostly gonna be nursing.

Jade: That's why we're only taking five, duh.

Beck: Alright, we're done. Everything is packed and ready to go.

Jade: Good, I'm tired now, today was a long day.

**Beck picked up the two duffle bags.**

Beck: I'll put this near the garage door so we won't forget it.

Jade: I'll be in bed. I stood on my feet for too long, they're hurting.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading.**

**The babies are coming! The babies are coming!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guest: ****Can you plz try to let Jade be happy and existed bout the babies**

**Me: Nothing to worry about, Jade is happy and excited, she just has a different way of showing it. You have to remember that I'm keeping her in character from the show. :) **

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Saturday morning, Jade, now 28 weeks along, waddled into the bathroom feeling discomfort. She took one look at the toilet and sighed.**

Jade: (yells) Dammit Beck! How many times do I have to tell you?

**Jade startled Beck waking him up.**

Beck: What? Huh?

Jade: Put the toilet seat down! You want me to fall in?

Beck: I'm sorry Jade, I was probably half sleep.

**Jade slammed the toilet seat down in anger. When she went to sit on it, she felt a small sting of pain in her lower abdomen.**

Jade: Ohhh, this does not feel good.

**Jade slowly sat down on the toilet. Beck peeked into the bathroom.**

Beck: Want me to make you some breakfast?

Jade: I just want some fruit, that's all.

**Beck nodded as he walked away from the bathroom, Jade heard him walkout the bedroom.**

Jade: Wait, Beck?

**Jade sighed as she groaned at the pain she was feeling.**

Jade: How am I gonna get up?

**After Jade freshened up for the day, she took her time as she waddled downstairs to the kitchen meeting Beck.**

Beck: There you are, what's wrong?

**Jade was showing an uncomfortable look on her face.**

Beck: Are they kicking you hard?

Jade: No, I think I have cramps.

Beck: Cramps?

**Jade was about to answer until she felt shooting pain. She groaned as she held her lower back rubbing the bottom of her bump.**

Jade: Yes Beck, cramps.

Beck: Will you be okay? Is there anything I can do?

Jade: I'll be okay, don't worry.

Beck: How can I not worry?

Jade: I'm okay Beck, I think it went away.

**Jade's face looked a bit more relaxed, Beck sighed in relief.**

Beck: Here's your fruit.

**Beck held out Jade's bowl of chopped fresh fruit to her.**

Jade: Thanks. I'll eat it after I use the bathroom.

Beck: I thought you already did that.

Jade: I did, now I'm going again.

**Later that day, Jade was lying on the couch resting her head on a pillow and her feet propped up on a pillow. Beck walked in handing Jade a water bottle.**

Beck: Maybe drinking water will help you feel better.

Jade: Thanks.

Beck: I just don't get it, you've been on and off with this feeling.

Jade: I wish I knew why Beck.

Beck: Drink your water.

Jade: I would but, I can't sit up.

Beck: I can help you sit up.

Jade: No, this is the only comfortable position.

Beck: I'll get you a straw.

**Jade and Beck heard the intercom ring.**

Beck: Right after I see who's here.

Jade: I'm not in the mood for anyone.

Beck: Maybe its Jenny or my parents.

**Minutes later:**

**Jade was drinking her water from the straw Beck brought to her. She looked up to see him and his parents walking into the living room.**

Joe: Hi Jade.

Carolyn: I made you a chocolate cake.

**Jade looked at the chocolate cake Beck's mother, was holding.**

Jade: Thanks but, I'm not in the mood for any food right now.

Carolyn: Really?

Beck: She hasn't eaten much today.

Carolyn: Oh, Joe go take this cake to the kitchen.

**Carolyn handed the cake over to Beck's father, he walked out the living room taking it to the kitchen.**

Jade: Ohhhh, it's back. Oh my God, this hurts.

**Jade squeaked out in pain as she held her belly, Beck rubbed her forehead.**

Carolyn: (smiles) Kicking you hard today?

Jade: No, they haven't kicked much today.

**Jade groaned shifting her position on the couch from her back to her side, Beck' mother's smile faded.**

Carolyn: Where does it hurt? Right here?

**Carolyn touched the lower part of Jade's belly, she winced at the pain.**

Jade: Y-y-yes.

Carolyn: Does your abdomen feel tighten?

Jade: Yes, how'd you know?

Carolyn: I'm a mother, I know these things.

Beck: What are you talking about mom?

Carolyn: You feeling kind of crampy?

**Jade nodded as she groaned feeling the pain again.**

Carolyn: You're having contractions Jade.

Beck: Contractions!?

Jade: But, I can't be, I have five more weeks to go.

Carolyn: This is just early labor, it can occur at anytime.

Beck: I'm gonna go call Doctor Xi.

**Beck walked out the room looking for his phone.**

Carolyn: How far apart are the contractions?

Jade: Like, every ten minutes.

Carolyn: Nothing to worry about, you're okay.

Jade: What am I supposed to do?

Carolyn: There's nothing you can do but rest.

Jade: I'm tired of hearing that.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck's parents went home after spending nearly two hours visiting. It was now evening and Jade was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She stood at the island cutting a tomato, Beck walked in.**

Beck: Jade, you're on bed rest. You know you can't be on your feet.

Jade: I'm fine Beck, the contractions went away.

Beck: The contractions are going to keep coming back if you don't listen to the doctor.

Jade: They're going to keep coming back regardless of what I do.

Beck: Jade, go back to the couch. I'll finish dinner and bring it to you.

Jade: No. I can cook dinner, there is nothing wrong with me.

**Beck gave Jade a serious look.**

Beck: I really think you should get off your feet.

Jade: And I really think you should stop worrying so much.

Beck: Jade, I just want what's best for you.

Jade: I'm fine. All I want to do is make tacos.

**Jade dropped the chopped tomatoes into a bowl.**

Jade: Can I do that in peace please?

**Beck walked over to Jade and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.**

Beck: I'm sorry but you had me scared earlier.

Jade: It's okay, I'm better now. I actually feel, great.

Beck: Need any help?

Jade: No, I got it. You just go watch TV or something.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that night, Jade was wide awake in bed, she was suffering from contractions that had surprisingly came back more painful than before.**

Jade: (groans) Beck, wake up, something's wrong.

**Beck was asleep next to Jade, snoring loudly with his face to his pillow, she rolled her eyes.**

Jade: Beck. Stop sleeping like a baby and wake up.

**Jade was in too much pain to move, she cried out when she felt another contraction.**

Jade: B-b-b-beck!

**Beck was sleeping too hard to hear Jade's cries for help. Jade started to breathe hard, her chest moving up and down at the pace of her breathing.**

Jade: I'll just, get my, phone.

**Jade looked to her side to see her phone missing from the nightstand, she looked around the dark room and suddenly remembered she left her phone in her office.**

Jade: I can do this, nothing is too tough for me.

**Jade sat up and stood out of bed.**

Jade: Shit!

**Jade stood breathing hard trying to straighten her back.**

Jade: Okay. It's not that far.

**As Jade lifted her foot to take a step forward she felt a gush followed by a wet stream down her legs. Jade stood shocked as her bare feet stood on the soaked carpet.**

Jade: (yells) Beck! Get up!

**Beck jumped up looking around the dark room, he reached over and turned on a lamp. Jade stood hunched over grabbing her bump. Beck jumped out of bed running over to her.**

Beck: Jade! Are you okay?

Jade: (yells) Do I look okay? Ow, shit!

Beck: I'll call the doctor.

Jade: Fuck calling the doctor! Take me to the hospital! Now!

**Jade cried out as she was hit by another contraction.**

Beck: I have to call her so she can know you're coming.

**Jade looked up at Beck and grabbed him by his shirt with a tight grip pulling him close.**

Jade: TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come. BLYL will be updated Saturday, I have some changes to make to the chapter.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**


	18. Chapter 18

**/ / / / / / / / / / **

**Jade looked up at Beck and grabbed him by his shirt with a tight grip pulling him close.**

Jade: TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!

**Jade's shouting caused Beck to become nervous of her.**

Beck: Okay babe, I'll take you to the hospital.

Jade: Now! Take me now!

Beck: I will, just as soon as you let go of my shirt, please?

**Jade released her grip on Beck's shirt, he rushed around the room.**

Beck: I just have to put my shoes on first. I'll get your flip flops.

**Beck slipped his feet into his shoes, he sat Jade's flip flops in front of her, she managed to slide her feet in.**

Beck: Don't worry babe, you'll be okay soon.

**Beck grabbed his phone before turning off the light running out the room closing the door. Jade stood in the dark in disbelief, she cried out as she was hit with another contraction.**

Jade: Beck!

**Jade heard Beck running towards the door, he opened the door and turned on the light.**

Beck: I'm so sorry Jade. I wasn't thinking.

**Beck ran to the closet and grabbed one of Jade's jackets.**

Beck: I forgot your jacket. It's kind of cold out.

**Beck ran out the room turning off the light. Jade stood in pain, too weak to yell for Beck. He came running back to the room.**

Beck: Jade! I'm sorry!

**Beck walked over to Jade and helped her out the room.**

Beck: I didn't mean to forget you. Here, put your jacket on.

**Beck tried putting Jade's jacket on her.**

Jade: Get that off of me!

**Jade snatched the jacket from Beck and tossed it behind her.**

Beck: Okay, let's get you down the stairs.

**Beck carefully helped Jade down the stairs and walked her to the garage door.**

Beck: We can't leave without these.

**Beck picked up the two duffle bags and walked out the door with Jade.**

Beck: Wait, we forgot the car seats.

**Beck was about to turn around when Jade grabbed his arm. She spoke through her pain.**

Jade: We, don't, need, the, car seats!

**Beck helped Jade into the SUV, he left the duffle bags in the backseat before getting in and driving off.**

Jade: Don't drive too fast Beck.

Beck: (driving) I'm trying to get you to the hospital.

Jade: You can get me there without hurting me!

**Beck grabbed his phone dialing a number.**

Carolyn: (answers) Beck honey, do you know what time it is?

Beck: Mom, I'm on my way to the hospital, Jade's in labor.

Carolyn: Really? She's having the babies now?

**Before Beck could answer, Jade screamed as another contraction hit.**

Beck: Did that answer your question?

Carolyn: Your father and I will be there soon.

Beck: Will you call Jenny and the other two?

Carolyn: Yes, now get off the phone and get her to the hospital.

**Beck hung up with his mother, he was not too far from the hospital. **

Jade: Call Doctor Xi.

Beck: Alright.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade and Beck arrived at the hospital. Beck grabbed the duffle bags from the back seat before helping Jade out of the car.**

Beck: Can you walk babe?

Jade: No, it hurts Beck.

Beck: I know Jade, we're almost inside.

Jade: Not too fast, not too fast.

Beck: I got you.

**With Jade's arm around his shoulder Beck helped Jade walk into the hospital. Lucky for them it wasn't too far of a walk considering they were parked at the entrance.**

Beck: We need a wheelchair!

**Nurses and Receptionists all scrambled for a wheelchair bringing it to Jade, Beck helped her sit in it.**

Nurse: Is she Jade Oliver?

Beck: Yes.

Nurse: Take them to surgery! Doctor Xi is waiting.

**A nurse began pushing Jade to the maternity ward practically running, with Beck keeping up by her side.**

Jade: Beck?

**Beck rushed up to Jade and grabbed her hand running alongside.**

Beck: Don't worry babe, I'm here.

**The nurse rushed Jade to the operating room of the maternity ward, she handed Beck a gown and surgical attire.**

Nurse: Help her change into the gown and you must change into the scrubs.

Beck: Thanks.

Nurse: You're welcome, Doctor Xi and her team of doctors will be in here soon.

**The nurse walked out the room closing the door, Beck turned to Jade.**

Beck: I'll help you change.

Jade: No Beck, don't touch me!

Beck: But Jade, you have to change into this gown.

**Jade held her bump as she was taking deep breaths. **

Jade: Beck?

Beck: Yes babe?

Jade: If I make it out of this alive, I'm gonna make you suffer.

Beck: What?

Jade: I want you to suffer worse than I am.

Beck: Why would you want that?

Jade: This is all you fault!

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**After Beck helped Jade change into a gown and changing out of his clothes, Doctor Xi and her team of doctors were preparing Jade for the Cesarean Procedure. Doctor Xi checked Jade from under.**

Dr. Xi: She's already dialating, we have to do the surgery now.

**Beck stood by Jade's upper side holding her hand.**

Jade: Beck, I'm scared, I'm not ready for this.

Beck: This will all be over soon.

Dr. Xi: Jade, I am going to give you some anesthesia, this will help with the pain.

**Jade laid on the operating table as nervous as she ever been. Doctor Xi placed a gas mask over Jade's face covering her nose while another doctor stuck in IV in her vain. Jade immediately started to calm down as her lower body near her abdomen felt numb.**

Beck: You okay babe?

**Jade nodded squeezing Beck's hand. Beck tried to see what the doctors were doing but couldn't due to the sheet held up covering Jade's lower body and the team of doctors all standing around her working hard at the surgery. Six nurses all stood off to the side in a line holding blankets in their hands preparing to get the newborn babies, one nurse held a clipboard writing down notices.**

**Ten minutes later:**

Dr. Xi: We've reached the abdomen.

Nurse: Time?

Dr. Xi: It is exactly two thirty-four, a.m.

**The nurse nodded writing on the clipboard. Doctor Xi reached into Jade maneuvering the first baby out.**

Dr. Xi: Baby A is indeed a boy.

**As Doctor Xi gently pulled the first baby out a loud soft cry filled the room. The doctor passed the baby into the blanket in the arms of the first nurse, the nurse walked over to Jade and Beck showing the crying baby.**

Beck: That's our baby Jade.

**Jade couldn't help but smile at the crying baby, that was her son. The nurse smiled as she walked out the room carrying the baby.**

Dr. Xi: I feel the second baby, time is still, two thirty-four a.m.

**The nurse wrote the notes down, Doctor Xi pulled out the second baby.**

Dr. Xi: Baby B is a girl.

**The nurse carried the crying baby over to Jade and Beck showing a quick peek before leaving the room.**

Beck: That was our Tori.

**Jade gave Beck a smile.**

Beck: You're doing great Jade, only three more to go.

Dr. Xi: Time is now, two thirty-five a.m and,

**The doctor pulled out the third screaming baby.**

Dr. Xi: Baby C is another girl.

**Doctor Xi, passed the screaming baby to the third nurse, the nurse showed Jade and Beck before leaving the room.**

Dr. Xi: Time is still two thirty-five a.m. I have Baby D. We have another boy.

**Doctor Xi passed the silent baby over to the fourth nurse.**

Dr. Xi: He needs oxygen! Clear his lungs!

**One of the other doctors rushed over to the nurse and baby. Jade squeezed Beck's hand giving him a nervous look but soon became relived as she heard her screaming son.**

Beck: He's okay Jade, he's okay.

**The nurse walked over to the new parents revealing their crying son with loosing blue color fading away on his face, the nurse left the room.**

Dr. Xi: Time is still two thirty-five a.m.

**The doctor reached into Jade feeling around for the last baby.**

Dr. Xi: She's hiding from us.

**The doctors all gave a small laugh as Doctor Xi pulled out the last baby.**

Dr. Xi: Baby E is a girl.

**Doctor Xi passed the crying baby over to the last nurse in line, the nurse showed Jade and Beck before leaving the room.**

Dr. Xi: That's all of them.

**The doctors all clapped at the successful surgery. Beck gave Jade a quick kiss smiling at her.**

Beck: Jade, I am so proud of you. You just gave birth to our babies.

**Feeling tired and weak from the surgery, Jade managed to show a small smile. Doctor Xi walked over to Jade and Beck.**

Dr. Xi: Congratulations on your beautiful children.

Beck: Thank you.

Nurse: Mr. Oliver, would you like to cut the babies' cords and observe their first baths?

**Beck looked to Jade for her approval.**

Jade: (quietly) Go ahead Beck, make sure their not harming our kids.

**Beck chuckled, Jade was still Jade, even when she's at her weakest.**

Dr. Xi: We have to deliver the sacs and stitch her up. You'll see her soon.

Beck: See you soon babe.

**Beck kissed Jade on her forehead before following the nurse out of the room.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / **

**Hi, thanks for reading, sorry to end it there. Next update will be Monday. I'm off duty from this story for the weekend. **

**Extra Characters:**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Dr. Xi: Jade's doctor.**

**Nurse(s): Maternity nurse.**

**Happy Birthday to Liz Gillies!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope no one gets confused with the extra characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"_**I never said to be like me, I say be yourself and make a difference."- Marilyn Manson.**_

"_**Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."- Oscar Wilde.**_

**I absolutely love these two quotes, they speak so much. **

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Beck followed the nurse down the long hallway after leaving the operating room.**

Nurse: How does it feel to have quintuplets?

Beck: It's breathtaking. I'm a little in shock.

Nurse: Do you have any other kids?

Beck: No, these are my first.

Nurse: Wow, talk about incredible.

**The nurse led Beck into a room where the other five Nurses were caring for the babies. Checking their weight, height, and preparing to bathe them. The babies calmed down from the crying from their birth and were all sleeping in the Nurses' arms.**

Nurse: Here they are, you can cut their cords.

**The Nurses all stood in line in order of the babies' births. The head Nurse took her time as she clamped each baby's umbilical cord in place. She handed Beck sterilized scissors. **

Nurse: I'll hold it for you.

**The Nurse held Baby A's umbilical cord up for Beck to see, as he reach out with the scissors his hand was shaking.**

Nurse: Don't worry, he won't feel it.

**Nervously Beck slowly cut the cord from Baby A, his hands still shaking.**

Nurse: Alright, now for the next baby.

**Beck finished cutting all five babies' cords the nurses were preparing to give them sponge baths. Each Nurse bathed a baby separately on different ends of the room. Each baby laid on a towel on the counter tops screaming their little lungs out as the Nurses bathed them. Beck walked around observing them.**

Nurse: They need sponge baths until their cords fall off.

Beck: (nods) How often do they need to be bathed?

Nurse: Once a week for now. But you can wipe their faces, necks, and genital areas when necessary.

**Beck nodded as he watched a Nurse bathed Baby D, the baby cried as he squirmed while the Nurse gently washed his hair.**

Beck: Do you mind putting them into the onesies and hats I brought?

Nurse: Sure, where is it?

Beck: You actually took our things.

Nurse: Oh right, I'll go get them for you, I have to get the ID Bands too.

**After the babies' baths they were all changed into their onesies all dressed in neutral colors, their hats on their heads along with ID bands on them. A band on their wrists and on one of their ankles. They were swaddled in their receiving blankets tiny enough to fit in an incubator together keeping them warm.**

Beck: (smiling) They're beautiful. Jade is going to love them.

Nurse: They have your eyes too.

**Beck stared at the five tiny babies in the incubator, they were all awake each with their eyes slightly opened.**

Nurse: Should we go take them to meet the mother?

**Beck nodded as he grabbed the duffle bags, the Nurse pushed the incubator out the room heading for the NICU where the babies and Jade were to be staying. They walked into the spacious private room, there were five individual infant cribs, a couch, TV, bathroom and bed. In the bed is where Jade laid, feeling exhausted, an IV in her arm. The Nurse pushed in the incubator Beck followed behind.**

Nurse: Congratulations to the new mother.

**Jade looked over to the Nurse and smiled slightly. The Nurse pushed the incubator close to Jade letting her see.**

Jade: They weren't mixed up were they?

Nurse: No, they weren't, each Nurse assigned to them had their Letter.

**Jade managed to sit herself up stared at the tiny fragile babies sleeping in the incubator, she didn't have to ask who was who, she knew from the hats they were wearing. Beck walked over to Jade and kissed her.**

Beck: How are you feeling?

Jade: Empty.

Beck: (chuckles) They're beautiful Jade.

Jade: I know, I can see.

Nurse: I'm going to show you how to nurse, then I'll leave you to bound.

**The Nurse opened the incubator gently taking out Andre, she cradled him in her arms.**

Nurse: He weighs only two pounds, you have to be careful with him.

**The Nurse passed Andre over to Jade, she held him in her arms looking at his face, Beck stood close watching.**

Jade: Beck, he, he looks like you but-

Beck: I know, he got it from my dad's father.

Jade: (smiles) He's perfect.

**Jade kissed the sleeping infant's head.**

Jade: He smells good too.

Beck: I can't believe we created this, he's our creation Jade.

**Jade stared at the baby admiring his looks, amazed that something so incredible grew inside her.**

Nurse: You can unwrap him from the blanket to start the feeding.

Jade: Okay.

**Jade started to unwrap the baby from his blanket earning squirms and slight cries from him.**

Nurse: Don't freak out, he's just getting used to the temperature.

**The baby slowly opened his eyes, blinking them open, he squinted from the brightness.**

Jade: I knew they'd have your eyes.

Beck: Sorry, I was hoping they'd get yours.

Nurse: See how he's dipping his tongue out? He's hungry.

Jade: How do I, you know?

**The Nurse kindly instructed Jade to unbutton her hospital gown from the front, Jade shly revealed her boobs from her nursing bra. **

Nurse: Gently bring him up to your breast and let him feel for it.

**Jade held Andre to her right breast watching him as he tried to latch on.**

Nurse: He should latch on soon.

**Once Andre was latched on to Jade slowly feeding from her, she smiled.**

Beck: Does it hurt?

Jade: Not really.

Nurse: Would you like to get Baby B?

Beck: Can I?

Nurse: Of course, she's yours.

**Beck reached into the incubator careful not to bother the three sleeping infants, he slowly took out Tori, holding her in his arms.**

Jade: Make sure you support her head.

Beck: I got her babe.

**Beck unwrapped the baby from her blanket putting her in Jade's opened arm.**

Nurse: Just like what you did with the first.

**Jade held Tori close watching as she latched on.**

Jade: I can't believe they're mine.

Beck: No babe, they're ours.

**After the Nurse informed Jade and Beck on their newborn premature quints, she left the family to bound.**

Jade: I think he's finished, you can take him.

Beck: Alright. Come on buddy, wow you're small.

**Beck took Andre off Jade putting him to his shoulder.**

Jade: I'm leaking, pull my bra up.

**Beck pulled Jade's bra up covering her right breast.**

Beck: We packed burping cloths, didn't we?

Jade: Yes, I packed eight.

**Beck held Andre with one hand as he pulled out two burping cloths from the duffle bag, he handed one to Jade before sitting next to her burping Andre.**

Beck: I still can't believe this, our babies are finally here.

**Jade smiled looking down at Tori, the baby now had her eyes opened looking up at Jade as she was feeding.**

Jade: Beck, she's looking at me.

Beck: That's because she knows you.

**Jade smiled looking at Tori.**

Jade: Hi Tori, I've been waiting to meet you.

Beck: I bet everyone is just dying to see them.

Jade: They're all here?

Beck: Yep, one of the Nurses told me they're in the waiting room on the first floor.

**Jade noticed Tori stopped sucking, she placed the burping cloth to her shoulder along with the infant, gently burping her.**

Beck: Want me to get them?

Jade: After we're finished feeding them.

Beck: Yeah, I don't want Ben looking at you.

Jade: Does he have to come in? I don't want him to.

Beck: If he acts out, I'll put him out.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck walked all the way from the fourth floor to the first floor, to get his family and friends from the waiting room. He walked in with his hands behind his back, everyone turned to him smiling.**

Joe: So?

Carolyn: What happened? Are they here?

Jenny: Is Jade still in labor?

**Beck smiled as he held up his arm showing the five ID Bands around his wrist.**

Beck: Two boys, and three girls.

**Everyone cheered as they ran up to Beck hugging him.**

Jenny: What do they look like?

Merissa: How small are they?

Carolyn: Can we see them?

**Beck laughed nodding his head.**

Beck: Yes, you can see them.

**Everyone cheered excitedly, Beck chuckled.**

Beck: Before you enter the NICU you have wash your hands and show your ID.

Ben: Why do I need to show ID to see my own brother's kids?

Beck: Because Jade is in a private room with the babies and I don't need anyone trying to get pictures.

Carolyn: We have no problem with showing our IDs.

Beck: Oh and if any of you have colds, just stay here.

Jenny: I don't have a cold.

Joe: I have no colds.

Merissa: Not me.

Carolyn: I'm healthy.

Ben: Whatever. Can we see them or not?

Beck: Only if you follow the rules.

Ben: I will, I didn't wake up at one in the morning just to sit here for hours.

**Beck led everyone to the NICU. Before they were allowed to enter they had to wash their hands following the hospital's strict instructions, and show their ID's to a receptionist at the front desk. They entered the NICU with Beck leading the way to Jade's private room.**

Ben: So, which of those babies are yours?

**Ben was looking at the other premature babies in the NICU being treated by Nurses and Doctors.**

Beck: Neither. I said, Jade is in a private room.

Carolyn: Oh, this is so exciting. I finally can meet my grandbabies.

**They reached Jade's room to see Doctor Xi closing the door leaving.**

Dr. Xi: Hi Beck, you have visitors?

Beck: Yes, everyone's excited to see the babies.

Dr. Xi: Well, I don't want to hold anyone up. Enjoy.

**Beck opened the door allowing everyone to walk inside. Jade was sitting up in bed burping Cat. Tori and Andre were both sleeping in individual cribs both out of their onesies each hooked up to heart monitors. Robbie and Trina were sleeping in the incubator. **

Beck: Look who's here to see you.

Jenny: (whispering) Jade, I am so proud of you.

Jade: Why are you whispering?

Jenny: I don't want to wake the babies.

**Jade laughed weakly as she gently wiped spit up from Cat's mouth.**

Jade: It's okay Jenny, they're good sleepers.

**Beck walked over to Tori and Andre observing the wires on their chests.**

Beck: What's going on over here?

Jade: Doctor Xi is testing their heart rates. They have dangerously fast heartbeats.

Beck: You're kidding, how?

Jade: It's a result from their birth.

Beck: How long do they have to stay like this?

Jade: Just for an hour, then Doctor Xi will switch babies.

**Beck touched Andre's arm feeling the soft bones and fragile breakable skin. He looked to the door to see everyone still standing there.**

Beck: (chuckles) Why are you guys still standing there?

Merissa: We can walk closer?

Joe: How close can we be to them?

Beck: None of you have colds, you're fine.

**Everyone took steps closer to get better glances at the babies.**

Carolyn: She's so beautiful Jade, can I hold her?

Jade: I'm sorry but, you can't. Not yet.

Beck: They can only be held by Jade and I for now.

**Jenny and Merissa were looking at the two babies in the incubator.**

Jenny: They're so tiny. Look at they're feet.

Merissa: They are so cute, I wish I can hold one.

Beck: Dad, come take a look at Andre.

**Beck's father walked over to Beck looking at the baby, he smiled.**

Beck: Reminds you of someone?

Joe: Yep, he's defiantly an Oliver. He looks like your grandfather.

**Ben walked over to Beck dapping his fist.**

Ben: Congratulations bro.

Carolyn: Did they open their eyes yet?

Jade: They have Beck's eyes.

Beck: They have Jade's nose.

**The women all cooed and awed. **

Merissa: How are you feeling Jade?

Jade: Very tired. I feel physically drained.

**Jade yawned as she swaddled Cat into her blanket.**

Jade: Here Beck, she's finished.

**Beck walked over to Jade taking Cat from her. He cradled the infant in his arms.**

Jenny: Can we see?

Beck: Not too close.

**Everyone stood around Beck admiring Cat in his arms.**

Jenny: How do you pronounce her name again?

Beck: Caterina.

Merissa: My gosh, her hands are so tiny.

Joe: She was born last, right?

**Beck nodded as her placed Cat in the incubator with the other two sleeping babies.**

Carolyn: I am so proud of the two of you.

**Beck looked to Jade to see her lying down fighting to keep her eyes opened.**

Beck: Alright guys, Jade needs her rest before the next feeding.

Joe: We understand son.

Jenny: I'll come back soon during visitor hours.

Merissa: Me too.

Carolyn: Yes, I'll be back too. I gotta bring my camera to take pictures.

**Beck was walking everyone to the door saying goodbye.**

Ben: How are we supposed to get out of here?

Beck: The same way you came in.

Merissa: Don't worry about us, we'll figure it out.

**Beck held the door for everyone as they left the room, he closed it when they were gone.**

Beck: Big start for the day, huh?

**Jade nodded as she yawned, Beck walked over to her and kissed her.**

Beck: Thank you.

Jade: For what?

Beck: For giving me five beautiful children.

Jade: You're welcome Beck. Don't ask me to do anything else for you.

Beck: (chuckles) I guess this might be a bad time to ask if we can try for triplets.

**Jade gave Beck a serious look, he quietly laughed.**

Beck: I'm just kidding babe.

Jade: I've never felt so exhausted in my life.

Beck: Get some sleep, you really need it.

Jade: No. What if they wake up or need a change.

Beck: Speaking of a change, we haven't changed any diapers yet.

Jade: How do we know when to do it?

Beck: I don't know, we can check when they wake up.

Jade: (yawns) I'll just sleep for ten minutes, promise to wake me up?

Beck: No, I think you should sleep for as long as you can.

Jade: But what if one wakes up?

Beck: I will wake you if one wakes up. Now get some sleep.

Jade: What about you?

Beck: I'm way too excited to sleep, I'll be fine.

**It didn't take long for Jade to fall asleep, Beck sat on the couch watching TV. The room was quiet. The only sounds were from the low volume TV and from the beeping of the heart machines. Beck looked down at his arm and smiled. Using his phone he took a picture of the five ID Bands around his wrists, making sure to not capture the babies' printed names.**

**Twitter Status Update:**

**BeckOliver; I am now a proud father of five wonderful blessings. (twitpic)**

**Beck chuckled as he read the instant tweets from his spazzing fans.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come. I researched and discovered that it is possible for a Caucasian couple to give birth to an African American baby, so of course Andre is biracial, the others have Beck's long line of genes too but Andre has it more featured on him.**

**To the guess who reviewed about Jade's period, I never said she'd be getting her period. Yes I do my research and with me being a girl I know that all women have different periods and our bodies are 100% different. Also, there is nothing wrong with Jade saying "panties". And yes, it's possible to get your period after giving birth, I do my share of research.**

**Have something rude to say, I insist, say it from an account.**

**Extra Characters:**

**Nurse: Maternity Nurse.**

**Joe: Beck's father.**

**Carolyn: Beck's mother.**

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck.**

**Merissa: Beck's sister in law; married to Ben.**

**Ben: Beck's brother.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if anyone was confused but, when I announced to be rewriting this story, I said I'd be adding more detail and Bade would have quintuplets meaning Andre would no longer be adopted. I thought you guys knew. I even changed the Description (chap 1) on BLYL.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**A little later on that early Sunday Morning, it was after nine, Jade and Beck were awake busy with their babies.**

Jade: Beck, put the iPad down.

Beck: No, I told you, I have to capture you changing the first diaper.

Jade: This isn't my first time changing a diaper.

Beck: Yeah but I was asleep when you changed Robbie and Andre.

**Jade sighed as she unstrapped the diaper off Tori. The baby stayed calm as she sucked on her pacifier, one hand on her head, the other touching her tummy.**

Jade: You're changing the next diaper.

Beck: I have no problem with that.

Jade: Can you pass me a diaper and wipes?

**Beck assisted Jade giving her the supplies she needed. The baby's eyes were focused on Beck watching his every move.**

Beck: I wonder what she's thinking of me.

Jade: She's probably wondering how she got stuck with you as her father.

Beck: No, she knows my voice.

**Beck leaned in close to the tiny infant kissing her head.**

Beck: Hi Tori, hi. You're happy to see me?

Jade: She can barely see you.

Beck: Yeah but, she knows who I am.

**Jade took a wipe wiping the bay's genital area earning a small cry from her.**

Jade: Aw, I know it's cold, I'm almost done.

Beck: If I would have known a baby could make you sensitive, we would have had one years ago.

Jade: I'm not sensitive, I'm just, motherly.

**Beck stroked the infant's cheek calming her down.**

Jade: And, finished. See Beck, I told you I could change a diaper.

**Jade handed Beck the dirty diaper he walked over to the trash throwing it in.**

Beck: Want me to put her back in the incubator?

**Jade buttoned Tori's onesie and wrapped her in a blanket.**

Jade: No, she's fine with me.

**Beck walked over to the bed standing next to Jade.**

Beck: I am starving, want me to get some food?

Jade: Yes please. These crackers the Nurse gave me aren't doing me any justice.

Beck: I'll go down to the cafeteria and get us-

Jade: No. The food here is disgusting.

Beck: Well how else are you going to eat?

Jade: There's a McDonalds near, just a few blocks.

Beck: Jade, are you well enough to eat heavy foods?

Jade: Yes, the doctor said I can eat after I'm able to, you know.

Beck: Fart? Pass gas?

Jade: Don't say that, that's gross. And, yes.

Beck: (chuckles) What do you want from McDonalds?

Jade: A Sausage McGriddle with two hash browns.

Beck: Ah, cutting down I see.

**Beck laughed as he kissed Jade.**

Jade: Hurry back.

Beck: I won't be long, don't worry.

**Beck left the room leaving Jade alone with the babies. Jade looked down to Tori in her lap. The infant sucked on her pacifier holding her tiny hands to her face, slowly drifting off to sleep. There was a soft knock at the door.**

Jade: Uh, come in!

**Jade watched as the door opened, Jenny walked inside closing it behind her.**

Jenny: Hi Jade, told you I'd be back.

Jade: Hey Jenny.

**Jenny walked over to Jade looking at Tori.**

Jenny: She is so cute.

**Jade smiled touching Tori's soft tiny hands.**

Jade: Thanks.

Jenny: I love the smell of babies.

Jade: You're so weird.

Jenny: You can't tell me that you don't love the smell of a baby.

Jade: I do but I wouldn't admit it out loud like you.

Jenny: Where are Beck's parents?

Jade: They called, they'll be here soon.

**Jenny walked over to the incubator looking at the other four babies inside.**

Jenny: What is this thing for?

Jade: It keeps them warm.

Jenny: That is so cool.

**Jenny noticed Trina stirring in her sleep, moving her tiny arms.**

Jenny: Okay, I'm gonna walk away now. I don't want to be blamed if they wake up.

**Jenny sat on the couch near Jade's bed.**

Jenny: You should see the media sites.

Jade: Beck already told me, he announced it on twitter.

Jenny: The paparazzi are going to give you hell when you leave.

Jade: I'll be okay as long as they don't know my location.

**Jenny nodded just as a small cry was heard.**

Jenny: Aw, I hope I didn't wake her, or him.

**Jade held Tori in her arms as she stood out of bed taking small steps to the incubator.**

Jade: I am not supposed to be on my feet much.

Jenny: If I could, I'd help.

Jade: I know you would.

**Jade opened the incubator and placed Tori in, she grabbed Trina closing it and walked back to her bed getting in.**

Jenny: I want to get a closer look of her face.

Jade: She looks no different than Tori and Cat.

**Jenny walked over to Jade's side smiling at the crying baby, she noticed Jade unbuttoning her gown to feed Trina.**

Jenny: Do you need me to leave until you're done?

Jade: Jenny, you've seen me naked plenty of times.

Jenny: But, don't you need your privacy?

Jade: You're good.

**Jenny watched as Jade pulled down her nursing bra, guiding the crying baby to latch on.**

Jenny: Look at you, who ever thought Jade West would be a mother?

**Jade smiled as she looked down to Trina, the baby was slowly feeding from her with closed eyes.**

Jenny: How does it feel?

Jade: Uh, weird at first, it's hard to explain.

Jenny: No. How does it feel to be a mother?

Jade: It's rewarding but it also feels like a lot of pressure.

Jenny: Pressure? How?

Jade: I'm not responsible for just my own life anymore.

Jenny: You have five babies, do you know how special this is?

Jade: Do you know how challenging this is going to be.

Jenny: You have Beck, his parents, and me of course.

Jade: (sarcastically) Yes Jenny, where would I be without you?

Jenny: In a prison.

**Jade noticed movement inside the incubator followed by a small cry.**

Jade: Where the hell is the Nurse when I need her?

Jenny: Do you want me to go get her?

**Before Jade could answer the crying became louder and more frequent.**

Jade: Go wash your hands in warm water, not too hot.

**Jenny nodded as she walked to the bathroom to wash her hands. When she finished Jade instructed her.**

Jade: Open the incubator and _carefully_, take him out.

Jenny: Are you sure? Will I get in trouble?

Jade: Just get him Jenny.

**Jenny opened the incubator reaching in to grab Robbie, she held his tiny body in her arms nervous of what to do.**

Jade: Hand him to me.

**Jenny slowly walked over to Jade putting Robbie in her free arm.**

Jade: Thanks.

**Time passed and Beck returned with breakfast from McDonalds. Jade was burping Robbie, and Jenny was burping Trina.**

Jenny: Before you say anything, Jade refused to get the Nurse to help.

Beck: (chuckles) I can believe that, Jade doesn't like the Nurse too much.

Jade: She's always telling me what to do.

Beck: You seem to know what you're doing, I'm not gonna stop you.

Jade: What took you so long?

Beck: There was a line. I got you something special.

Jade: An apple pie?

Beck: No, better.

**Beck held up a small cup of coffee. **

Jade: I can't drink that, why are you teasing me?

Beck: Doctor Xi said drinking coffee will not affect your milk.

Jade: Really?

Beck: Yes, but you can only drink one cup a day.

**Jade thought for a moment.**

Jade: Give me.

Beck: Just a sec, I have to wash my hands again.

**After Beck washed his hands, he walked over to Jade handing her the coffee before taking Robbie off her shoulder to continue burping him. He sat Jade's bag of food on the table next to her.**

Jade: I haven't had coffee in six months.

**Jade took a sip of her coffee and smiled.**

Jade: I missed this taste.

**Jade gulped down more coffee.**

Jade: Oh yes, I've been missing out.

Jenny: She's finally reunited with her lover.

Beck: Don't you want your food?

**Jade looked over at Beck drinking her coffee.**

Jade: Can't you see that I am busy?

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come. BLYL update will be Friday, if not, Saturday.**

**Extra Character: **

**Jenny: Close friend of Jade and Beck. **


End file.
